Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi
by Alju
Summary: Higurashi Kagome's a rookie fresh out of law school. Her boss, Soul Kikyo, decides to initiate her into court life through a homocide case. Follow Kagome, attorney at law as she defends her clients, and even her friends, from a life in prison! AU! Ace Attorney universe with the AA characters being replaced by the Inuyasha cast!
1. FIRST TURNABOUT: Blunt Trauma

**A/N: Hi! This is an experiment I'm dabbling on, adapting the Inuyasha cast into the Ace Attorney games. I will be using their cases as central part of this story, one which will develop the backstory for most- if not all- of the Inuyasha cast. If you've never played the games and want to be kept spoiler free, I don't recommend reading this. I won't adapt the cases word for word, but the cases will be the same overall. For those of you who** _ **have**_ **played the game, I hope this provokes some nostalgia and makes you want to play again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Ace Attorney series nor am I affiliated with them. This is purely for fun and is non-profit.**

* * *

 **FIRST TURNABOUT: Blunt Trauma**

 **January 15, 2009 8:00 AM**

 **Chief Prosecutor Office**

"I brought your coffee!" The small woman smiled at her boss, leaving the tray at his desk. "Hope you have a great morning, Mr. Taisho!" The man slightly nodded at her, taking in the smell of his black coffee. They called her Ms. Sunshine, precisely because of her upbeat attitude and the warmest smiles you could ever receive.

Rin Nakamura was one of the brightest secretaries the now Chief Prosecutor could ever have. Contrary to her bright disposition, her boss was as arrogant and serious as they go. Chief Prosecutor Sesshomaru Taisho was not a man you wanted to mess with. Despite his indifference and standoffish attitude, he really was a great prosecutor. He had an impressive track record, and she knew he would be even better than his predecessor, Naraku Onigumo. With the death of his father, Inu Taisho, an old acquaintance of his, Naraku Onigumo, decided to take care of Sesshomaru, to help him become the legend his father was supposed to be. While Sesshomaru as a child had dreams of being a defense attorney, after the death of his father he decided on being a prosecutor, like Naraku. Many years later would he discover the truth of his father's death with the help of a _very_ old acquaintance, and Naraku's decision to take him in…

* * *

 _No, damn it! Sh-she wasn't supposed to die!_

 _Stupid bitch! She ruined everything!_

 _Wha-what am I supposed to do now?_

… _I-I'll blame him!_

 _He…he did it! He was the one, not me!_

 _Police, POLICE! THERE'S A DEAD BODY HERE._

 _ANYONE? IS ANYONE HERE?_

 _Shit, I- I need to call the police…_

* * *

 **August 3, 2006** **9:47 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 2**

 _Shitshitshitshi-. "Higurashi!"_ The woman stopped her frantic thoughts as soon as she heard her boss' voice. "I'm OK ma'am!" Higurashi Kagome sighed, she knew it was a bad idea to take on this particular case. Fresh out of law school, Kagome was a bright and humble girl, always ready for whatever life decided to throw at her. It was too bad life decided to throw her this particular curve ball, however.

"Your client's right there, Higurashi. Try to keep your wits about you." Her boss, Soul Kikyo, was a stern and straightforward woman, but carried a gentle hand when dealing with her newest pupil, Higurashi Kagome. While Kikyo was calm and collected, Kagome was stubborn and rash. It was one of the reasons Kikyo decided that Kagome's introduction to court life would be through a homicide case.

"I'm proud you're actually taking the case, Higurashi. I would've thought you would have given it up to someone else." Kikyo patted the girl's head, seeing as Kagome was a few inches shorter than her.

"H-hey chief! Don't be so condescending! It's…actually a favor I owe him, so…" Kagome frowned and crossed her arms. She saw Kikyo's questioning glance and decided to answer her.

"I knew him from before, a long time ago. He's…an old friend I guess. Kind of owe it to him, plus I know he didn't do it… He's a big pervert, but he's no murderer." Kagome's eyes hardened at the thought of her dear friend being incarcerated for a murder he didn't commit.

"Good. At least you believe in your client. Now believe in yourself, Higurashi. Smile, he's coming your way." Kikyo smirked and left her alone with her client while she gathered the necessary documents for the trial.

"It's over! My life…everything, it's over! Buddha forgive me, I won't be able to have 10 sons!" Everyone turned to stare at a particularly handsome man, with pure black hair tied in a small ponytail and vibrant amethyst eyes. Hoshi Miroku's distraught appearance, however, caused everyone to shy away from him as he met sapphire blue eyes.

"Kagome, girl, you need to help me! I- I can't die so young! I still haven't had kids! I haven't slept with 100 women ye-OWCH" the man cradled his now reddened cheek, caused by a resounding slap given by his aforementioned friend, Kagome.

"Aw shut up you pervert, I told you we're getting you out of this…when have I ever failed you, huh?"

"Really? We're playing this game?"

"W-what are you talking about Miroku."

"You remember that time in presc-"

"That doesn't COUNT."

"And elementar-"

"Alright so I _have_ failed you sometimes. In _SCHOOL._ You're not guilty Hoshi." The man deflated at her answer, and started wailing once again.

"Take me Buddha, take me! I can't live without heeeeeeeeer! Kagome, who was it, who killed my precious Ayumi-chaaaan!"

Kagome sighed and crossed her arms. _You really want me to answer that, Miroku? 'Cause Daily News says it was you._

Kagome calmed Miroku down as best she could, and left him to sulk in peace as she wrote down the facts of the case in her journal.

" _Alright, here's the story. A young woman was killed in her apartment. The guy they arrested was the sulking pervert who was dating her; Hoshi Miroku. Coincidentally he also happens to be one of my best friends since grade school. Our school had a saying: If there are females involved, Hoshi's involved._

 _In the 23 years I've known him, it's usually been true. He has a knack for getting himself in trouble whenever it comes to women. It's usually his fault, but never this. Deep down, he's a good man. It's why I'm taking this case. That and…I owe him a favor. Which is why I took the case to clear his name…and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"_

* * *

 **August 3, 2006** **10:00 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 2**

"The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Miroku Hoshi" The judge was a small, bald man with a pure white _Fu-Manchu_ mustache and a receding hairline almost at the back of his head as the only evidence that he once had hair.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Kagome almost winced, the prosecutor's voice was like a prepubescent teenager coming to terms with his hormones. Jaken Sato was a small, sickly looking man who had a Messiah complex. He wore a fake wig to hide his baldness and had vibrant yellow eyes. Thought he was the hottest thing on Earth. Ew.

"The, um, the defense is ready, Your Honor." Kagome stuttered, momentarily distracted by Jaken's visage and voice. She saw him tut at her and was tempted to throw a shoe at him. Instead, she settled for a fiery glare.

"Ms. Higurashi? This is your first trial…correct?" The judge arched an eyebrow at her while she straightened up.

"Y-yes Your Honor. I am prepared, however! Just a little nervous…" Kagome _swore_ she saw the judge sweatdrop before he smiled at her.

"Yes well… I hope you gather your nerves, Ms. Higurashi. Murder is a serious charge. For your client's sake, please settle down." Kagome grimaced and nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Let's begin then. Mr. Sato, please give us a summary of the case up till now."

"Of course, Your Honor! The victim's name is Osaka Ayumi, and her killer-err excuse me, Your Honor, the defendant is Hoshi Miroku." Jaken paused, staring at his newest prey with a haughty smirk. Kagome was _very_ close to throwing her shoe at him.

"Higurashi… he's just baiting you. Settle down, he knows he can't keep it up if he wants the Judge's favor." Kikyo calmed Kagome down before she gave the judge reasons to throw her out.

"I know he's just-agh." Kagome grumbled, listening to Jaken's retelling of the so called 'facts'.

"As I was saying… the cause of death was loss of blood due to blunt trauma while the murder weapon was a statue in the shape of "The Thinker." The time of death was July 30, 2006 at 4PM-5PM. The object was found lying next to the victim with her blood on it."

"I see…the court accepts it into evidence. Mr. Sato, the prosecution may call his first witness."

"Certainly, Your Honor! The prosecution calls the defendant, Hoshi Miroku, to the stand." Jaken's eyes had a secret message aimed at Kagome. It said 'you're going down, Rookie.'

 _If I could just go over to the prosecution's side and wring his ugly looking neck…_ Kagome glowered, and looked at Kikyo for direction.

"What am I supposed to do now, Chief? He's calling Miroku to the stand." Kikyo glanced at her and sighed, sending a small prayer to the gods.

"You cross-examine after the prosecution, Higurashi. Be ready when the Judge calls you."

"I-right, right." _Miroku, please, don't say anything. Just, call on your right to the 5_ _th_ _amendment, anything. Uh oh…he's nervous. This could be bad._

"So, Mr. Hoshi, was it? Is it not true that the victim had recently dumped you?"

Miroku frowned and crossed his arms. "No one dumps me, Mr. Sato. I'm too smooth for that. Who would dump this hunk? Besides, me and her? We were the perfect couple, just like Romeo and Juliet!" He winked at the prosecutor, who was too disgusted to say anything to that.

 _Didn't they die? Oh my God…_ Kagome almost slapped herself.

"Anyway, she didn't _dump_ me. She just wanted…a break that's all. She just wasn't answering my calls or texts…" Miroku glared at the prosecutor. "What's it to you, baldy?"

SQUACK _"Wha-what did you call me?!"_

 _Did…did he just squack like a chicken?_

"Ahem! Please refrain from derogatory comments to the prosecutor, defendant."

"Ah… yes your honor."

"Continuing with the _case._ Mr. Hoshi, what you are describing is generally what I mean when I say 'dumped'. In fact she was seeing other men! Not really the faithful type, hm?" Jaken shook his head, a slight smirk on his face.

"W-what? No… what other men? She would never! Ayumi why!" Miroku's troubled face was enough to make Kagome shake her head in pity.

"In fact, she was _just_ in Paris with one of them! Here's her passport as evidence, Your Honor."

"Very well, the court accepts it into evidence. Anything else, Prosecutor?"

Jaken stared directly a Kagome, gesturing a 'thumbs down' towards her.

 _T-that little toad…chicken thing!_ A strong grip stopped her from throwing her shoe at him, and a menacing glare from her boss.

"Ahem, Mr. Hoshi. Were you not aware of this? She also had several, "sugar daddies" who would pay for every expense she might've had. Seems she lived off them as well, if the owner of her apartment is considered." Hook. Line…

"W-WHAT. Daddies? Sugar?"

"What do you think of her now, Mr. Hoshi?"

" _OBJECTION._ My client had no idea she was seeing other men! The question is irrelevant to the case!" Kagome slammed her hands on the defense stand, intimidating Jaken, who winced at the force she used.

"B-but KAGS SHE…SHE CHEATED. That's not irrelevant, she's a cheating b-"

 _Sinker._

"Let's continue with the trial, shall we?" the judge sweatdropped at all of the court drama.

"I believe his motives are clear to everyone."

"Yes, quite."

 _Oh boy. This is so not looking good._

"Next question! Were you in the victim's apartment on the day of the murder?"

"W-well I…yes! I wanted to confront her! I went, but I swear there wasn't anyone else. You believe me, right Kags?"

Miroku was only realizing the gravity of the situation and looked at Kagome for help. Her eyes softened at his plea. As she nodded, she mouthed an _it'll be ok_ to him.

"Your honor, the accused is lying."

"WHAT"

"I have a witness who can prove Mr. Hoshi is lying! He's the one who found the victim's body…and right before making the discovery he saw a certain Mr. Hoshi coming out of her apartment!" Jaken's words caused unrest in the court, as it settled into everyone's head that the man sitting at the witness stand was the true murderer of a woman.

"Order, _Order in the court!"_

"Mr. Sato, the prosecution may call his next witness."

"On the day of the murder, my witness was selling newspapers in the building. Please bring Mr. Thunder Manten to the stand!"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. FIRST TURNABOUT: Stumbled

**A/N: Here's the second installment! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Ace Attorney series nor am I affiliated with them. This is purely for fun and is non-profit.**

* * *

 _Previously, on Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi_

"Mr. Sato, the prosecution may call his next witness."

"On the day of the murder, my witness was selling newspapers in the building. Please Bring Mr. Thunder Manten to the stand!"

* * *

 **FIRST TURNABOUT: Stumbled**

Jaken was beaming; finally his star witness would go to the stand. _If this Rookie thinks she can beat me she's got another thing coming. I need to prove myself worthy of my lord's attention!_

"Mr. Thunder, you sell newspaper subscriptions, is this correct?"

Thunder Manten was a strange looking man. He only had two strands of hair on his head and looked to be Asian with sharp like teeth. His eyes gleamed when he spoke.

"Oh, yes of course! Newspapers hehehe." His snickers could be heard throughout the courtroom and ceased once he focused on the Judge's rather disapproving face.

"Ahem. Mr. Thunder, you may proceed with your testimony. Please tell the court what you saw the day of the murder." The judge sighed, twirling his mustache with his index finger.

"Yes, yes. I was going door-to-door, selling subscriptions when I saw a man fleeing an apartment. I thought it was strange because, he left it unlocked! I was kind of curious you see, so I took an innocent little peak...Imagine my surprise to see a dead body there!" His two hairs lifted up while he shivered in fright.

"I-I needed to call the police! But when I tried using the phone, it wouldn't work! So I went to the park near the apartment and found a public phone. I remember the time exactly, 1:00 PM!" Manten smiled at the end of his testimony, subtly nodding at his lawyer. Kagome caught it and whispered to Kikyo.

"Hey...something's up with this testimony." Kikyo nodded at her as they waited for Manten to finish.

"The man who ran was, without a doubt, the defendant sitting right over there!" And with a dramatic flair, he finger-pointed at Miroku.

"Hmm...Incidentally, why wasn't the phone in the victim's apartment working?"

"W-well Your Honor, the power went off. There was a black out from noon to 6 pm. Here, I have a record of the blackout, for your perusal." He handed the judge the report, settling down into the prosecutor's bench.

"Now...Ms. Higurashi. I assume you've had enough time to calm your nerves?"

"I ah-what. Yes, yes sir-err Your Honor." _Oh boy._

 _"_ You may begin your cross-examination." Kagome's eyes widened.

"My...wha-Kikyo what!" She was interrupted by a hard tug of her hair.

"Higurashi this is _not_ the time to get stupid. Cross-examination, where you ask the questions? You _know_ something's wrong with that testimony, just prove it!" Kikyo almost left the poor girl bald after her forceful tugging.

"Ow-okok let go! Ah, yes, Your Honor! I'm ready!" Kagome swallowed. Here it was, her chance to finally show that chicken...toad...thing she wasn't someone to be messed with. Oh, and obviously get her friend a not guilty verdict.

"Alright, Mr. Thunder you might want to sit down...this might be rough." She smirked. "Care to repeat at what time you saw the defendant leave the apartment?" Manten was confused, but kept his calm.

"1: 00 PM."

"Hm, strange. Seeing as her autopsy says she was murdered from _4PM-5PM_ ; tell the truth! You never saw anything, did you!" She slammed both of her hands on the desk, making the lizard like man wince a bit.

"N-nonoNO! I- I was there, I swear! I- haha the TV, yes the TV must've been playing a recorded program, that's how I knew the time."

"See Higurashi, will you stop badgerin-" Kagome interrupted Jaken with a well-deserved shoe to his head.

" _Order in this court!_ Miss Higurashi, please refrain from acts of violence. Continue your cross-examination." Kagome didn't look the least bit guilty and smiled.

"Gladly your honor. So, Mr. Thunder...a TV recording? Your mind must be reeling at all the lies you're telling yourself. How can she watch TV if the _power was out!_ There wasn't even a clock!"

"No, there was, there was!"

Jaken coughed, interrupting Manten's frantic motions. "Actually, Your Honor...the statue, the murder weapon...it's actually a clock. You need to press it by the neck and it'll tell you the time."

Kagome suddenly got a bright idea. _Anyone would've said they got confused and meant the right time, but he's still defending his testimony... maybe..._

"Your Honor, would it be possible to try it out? The uh...clock I mean." The judge looked at her curiously, but acquiesced.

"Very well, Ms. Higurashi. Prosecutor, please try to sound the clock."

" _I think it's 8:25"_

"Well that's a strange way to tell the time"

"Well, Your Honor...it is called 'The Thinker'. Now that we've wasted enough of our time with Ms. Higurashi's experiments..."

"HOLD IT" Kagome stood up and stared down at Jaken. The fire in her eyes almost made Jaken feel burned.

"Mr. Sato, could you do us the favor of telling us... _what_ time it is?"

"Err...it's 11:25- _Squawk!_ " Jaken's eyes widened and he started to sweat.

"Exactly. Your Honor, it may seem as if the clock is three hours slow...but actually it's 9 hours fast! If you can recall, the victim had previously gone to Paris and hadn't changed the time once she arrived. The killer, who is standing right in front of _all of you_ , didn't know that. So, when he struck her down with the statue, it immediately sounded the time! 1:00. _that's_ why he's so sure of the time, and why he's been trying to cover up his testimony from the beginning. It was all a lie!" Kagome heaved, finally finishing her speech, leaving everyone shocked. In a matter of seconds the court revolted.

"ENOUGH. Ms. Higurashi, this is a serious allegation. However...all the clues seem to match."

" _Squawk_ Your Honor!"

"But, why would it say 1:00PM? If it was 9 hours fast?"

Kagome thought a little bit, then answered. "Well, when we tried it out earlier it said it was 8:25, right? It didn't say AM or PM. The killer couldn't have known it meant AM, so he just assumed it was PM since it was sunny outside."

"NonononoNONONO STOP! ENOUGH! NGH." Manten's face heated up with so much anger his two hairs finally fell off. "No...My hair, MY HAIR. WHY, yo-you slime, treating me like a criminal!"

With the authority of the judge, Thunder Manten was arrested and taken away to detention.

"I've reached my verdict. Ms. Higurashi, I have to say, I'm impressed. I don't think I've ever seen someone complete a defense so quickly...and find the true culprit at the same time!"

Kagome blushed, feeling humbled. "Thank you, Your Honor."

The judge played around with his mustache as he spoke. "At this point, this is only a formality but...This court finds the defendant, Mr. Hoshi Miroku...

*NOT GUILTY *"

Kagome sighed in relief and turned to give a thumb's up to Miroku.

"And with that...The court is adjourned."

* * *

 **August 3,2006 2:32 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 2**

Kagome decided to write the conclusion of the case on her journal as she waited for Miroku to be set free.

" _Well, it turns out that Thunder Manten was a common burglar! He posed as a newspaper sales-man to check and see when people were out of the house. He thought himself lucky when Miroku went to Ayumi's apartment, and found it empty. After he left sulking, Mr. Thunder let himself in to do his dirty work!_

 _While he was searching her place, the victim returned, and flustered, Mr. Thunder grabbed the nearest blunt object he could find... In the end, I was able to prove my friend's innocence and show up that nasty prosecutor. Speaking of prosecutors...I wonder how_ he's _doing._ "

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the hand creeping up to touch her butt.

 _SLAP_

"Fucking pervert. Seriously, after I got you a not guilty verdict? You suck." Kagome fumed, crossing her arms as she watched her friend Miroku cradled his reddened cheek.

"Oh my friend, you know I have a cursed hand! I can't thank you enough Kags, really. Anytime I'm in trouble, I'll know who to call." Miroku winked at her, and then sobered up.

"Really though…thank you." He bowed to her, just like a Buddhist would.

"No problem Miroku…seeing you now, I forgot you were a monk. Well anyone _would_ honestly…Who'd even think you're a monk?" Kagome sighed to herself and bowed back. She was, after all, from a shrine as well.

"Well my friend, celebrations are in order! I believe you and I should go grab some drinks!"

"At 2 PM?"

"Alcohol can be drunk at any time, Kagome."

"No thanks. I'll accept some tea though."

"Hmm, yeah that sounds good too."

* * *

 **August 3,2006 3:15 PM**

 **Washington Ave.**

 **Terra's Delight**

Kagome and Miroku arrived at a small, hidden coffee shop that was conveniently placed near their old school.

"Ahh…" Kagome breathed in the delicious smell of coffee, bringing back old memories.

"You remember Miroku? We thought we were so cool coming over here when we were just kids. We wanted to be adults, and drinking coffee was adult stuff, so…" Miroku chuckled, reminiscing old times.

" You remember that time when I dumped my coffee on Taisho's lap? Man he thought it was you. I've never seen you so flustered." Kagome chuckled at the memory, and sighed wistfully.

"Yeah, it was the first time you two idiots made me cry. Then you admitted your mistake and Sesshomaru wouldn't even apologize…I swear. Things don't really change…do they." Kagome and Miroku sat down on one of the more hidden tables, wanting to be left alone.

"No, can't say they do."

" Hello! My name's Rin Nakamura! Are you both ready to order?"

She was a petite girl, with long brown locks tied up in a low pony tail, bright toffee eyes and a warm smile. She was a schoolgirl, guessing from the sailor outfit she wore behind her apron.

"You're new here aren't you? Hadn't seen you before…I'll have some green tea please." Kagome smiled at her, thinking of those high school years when everything seemed so simple.

"Mm, I'll have the same but first… my lady, would you do me the honor of having my babies?" Kagome groaned and slapped him.

" I'm sorry, he's delusional. Don't worry about him."

" E-err it's fine…he's joking though…right?" Rin couldn't help but laugh nervously to herself.

" Yeah, he's just joking. He's a good guy."

"W-well, I'll be right back with your orders!" With that, Rin scurried away back into the kitchen.

" You need to get a stable girlfriend, pervert. She's a _kid_."

" You mean…she wasn't cosplaying as a school girl?"

" Ugh."

* * *

 **August 3,2006 3:37 PM**

 **Washington Ave.**

 **Terra's Delight**

" Thanks for the treat, Miroku. It was nice seeing you again even under the uh, circumstances." Kagome laughed and hugged one of her best friends.

" Sure thing Kagome! Anything you need, I'll be-OW why do you this to me? It's the cursed hand, I tell you!" Miroku now had two reddened cheeks he needed to take care of.

" Stupid pervert." She mumbled as she walked away from the coffee shop. Once she was far enough, she started to think on everything that had happened today.

 _So I proved myself to that toad, set my friend free and proved myself in court on my first case…ever! Man…if dad could see me now._ Kagome sighed wistfully to herself. _It was good seeing Miroku again, I missed him. I wonder if I'll get the opportunity to see_ him _again…_

She stopped for a second to think on it, and caused a tall man to bump into her because of her sudden pause.

"Oh I'm so-! _You?"_ Kagome's eyes widened at the figure in front of her; it almost didn't even _look_ like him!

" Hn. It has been a while, Higurashi."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. SECOND TURNABOUT: Fragrance

**A/N: I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Ace Attorney series nor am I affiliated with them. This is purely for fun and is non-profit.**

* * *

 _Previously, on Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi_

" _Oh I'm so-! You?" Kagome's eyes widened at the figure in front of her; it almost didn't even look like him!_

" _Hn. It has been a while, Higurashi."_

* * *

 **SECOND TURNABOUT: Fragrance**

Kagome took a few seconds to take him in. Long, silver hair tied in a mahogany bow. Golden eyes that shined with the sunlight and a burgundy colored suit with a white cravat tied around his neck. Taisho Sesshomaru stood before her in all his elegance, a well-placed smirk on his face as he watched Kagome ogle him.

"Are you done ogling Higurashi? I have things to attend to." As he tried to sidestep her, Kagome stopped him with a delicate manicured hand.

"Wait, is it really you Sesshomaru? It's been…years." Sesshomaru barely caught her whispered words as he turned around and faced her. She looked different, but the same. She had matured from the last time he had seen her; a chubby, sun-freckled girl with tousled hair and glowing ocean colored eyes. She was taller now, and her form had shaped beautifully with age. She had let her hair grow long, even though she kept those ridiculous bangs. What didn't change was her eyes; those glowing blue eyes; he swore he could lose himself in them.

Sesshomaru scoffed, chastising himself for wasting time with her. "While it has been some time since we last met, I have business to attend to-"Kagome stopped him before he said his goodbyes.

"Yeah I got it. Famous prosecutor now, too busy for old acquaintances. If you ever change your mind though…here's my card. I'd like us to meet up again, talk about everything." Sesshomaru was about to reject her card until he looked into her eyes.

"…Please?"

"…Hn. Very well." _Damn. Things hadn't changed at all._ Sesshomaru inwardly sighed and took her card eyeing it for a minute and later storing it into one of his pockets. "A defense attorney, hm? Father would've been _so_ proud." He sneered, causing Kagome to bite her lip. "Goodbye, Higurashi." With that, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left.

Kagome was left shocked. In just one day, she had met two of her oldest friends, just so the first one would be the prime suspect in a murder trial and the other one being a complete asshole to her. She sighed and was about to dial for a cab till she got an incoming call from her boss, Soul Kikyo.

"Yes, boss? Something you needed?" Kagome decided to start walking towards a bus stop, figuring it cheaper to take one than to call a cab.

" _Yes, where are you?"_

"Right now? Err. I'm going home; it's been a long day."

" _I see. Actually, I wanted to talk about a case that's being investigated but today's probably not convenient."_

"Well…if it's urgent I suppose I could-"

" _Haha, no it's fine Kagome, relax. Go home, take a bath and rest. I know today's been rough. Sorry I had to leave, but I was really proud of you in that courtroom. Remember, the only way to really be there for your clients is to believe in them. In order to believe in them, you have to believe in yourself first. You'll be a great lawyer someday. Anyway, I'm going to finish this. See you tomorrow at work."_

Kagome felt humbled; her boss wasn't really the warmest person to be around but she had a kind heart. Kagome looked up to her, she was her mentor and like a big sister.

"Ah…thanks Chief. It means a lot, coming from you. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Right. Goodbye Higurashi."

"Bye."

With that, the phone call ended. The bus finally arrived, so she got on it and waited for the bus to stop near her home. Once they reached the Sunset Shrine stop, she got down and started walking to her home. Kagome was a shrine maiden, a priestess. While many believed that spiritual power did not exist, Kagome knew that it did. It coursed through her veins. It wasn't anything like the superpowers you saw in TV; she didn't have super strength, couldn't fly and she definitely couldn't heal herself quickly; she tried it out when she was young and impressionable. She could however, channel the dead. It was a sacred technique trusted to each Shinto family. Miroku knew of the practice, but he had low to no spiritual power. Spiritual power could rarely be found in men but it overflowed in women. Her Chief, Kikyo, also had spiritual powers, but decided to leave her shrine and study law. She had heard of her chief's cousin practicing her spiritual power, but she had forgotten about her name.

 _Eh, I'll remember it when I need to, I guess._ Kagome shook her head and opened the gates to her shrine house. With the death of her grandfather, and her mother and father dying in a tragic car crash, Kagome was now the owner and caretaker of Sunset Shrine. Her younger brother, Higurashi Sota, had moved about a year ago to enter college and had left her alone to take care of the shrine. While Kagome liked her peace and quiet, she missed her brother's annoying chatter and her grandfather's otherworldly stories.

 _Ah, enough of that. I better get to cleaning the shrine and cooking. Afterwards, I'll take a shower and a well-deserved nap._

"Well…here we go." Kagome sighed and looked at all the fallen leaves around Goshinboku. "Let's start working!"

* * *

 **September 5, 2006 8:57 PM**

 **Soul & Co. Law Offices**

Brrring...

Brrrrring...

" _Hello, this is Rin."_

"Hello Rin, it's me."

" _Kikyo! What's up? You haven't called in a while."_

"Apologies, I've been occupied. How have you been?"

" _LONELY. You never stop by! I'm working at a coffee shop now, you know! It's been great! I graduated a week ago. You didn't call."_

"Again, apologies Rin. This case has me stressed out. I had forgotten about your graduation…there's still time to make up for it, right?"

" _Yeah, you bet! I'm glad I'm living on my own now. Living at the shrine was fun but…I'm glad I'm in the city."_

"Don't think that just because you're 18 you get to do whatever you want, kid."

" _Aw c'mon Kiki don't treat me like a kid! I'm your cousin, not your daughter!"_

"Haha, alright. Actually, I'm calling because I have a favor to ask."

" _I know, I know. Evidence, right?"_

"Yes. It's urgent. This case is really important…I don't think the evidence is safe with me. I'm storing it in a miniature grandfather clock, alright? I took out the clockwork."

" _A clock? Well, it's not a flower but I guess it's good enough, haha."_

"Ah yes, I had forgotten you were a flower girl. Anyway, can you come pick it up, say 9? Afterwards I'm going out."

" _Yeah, sure. It's a deal!"_

"I'll be waiting, Rin."

*beep*

[Conversation recorded.

September 5, 9:27 AM]

* * *

 **September 5,** **2006** **8:57 PM**

 **Soul &** **Co.** **Law Offices**

The moon was the only thing illuminating the office through a clear window and also the only witness to the crime that was about to be committed.

"Now, Miss Soul, I'll take what's mine…the papers."

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you what I don't have."

"Miss Soul, you are a _poor_ liar. Why, I see it right over there…that must be the clock that swallowed those papers."

"B-but…how?"

"Hoho, don't you know of me? Gathering information is my business, you see."

"Damn it."

"Hoho. My dear Miss Soul… I am _so_ very sorry. But I'm afraid I must ask you for one more thing… Your eternal silence. Farewell, Miss Soul~" With a cynical laugh, the man grabbed the clock and gleefully smashed it into Kikyo's head. His white hair and his red suit gleamed as the moon lit up his maniacal expression while he cackled at his actions.

 _M-magatsuhi…_

 _Demon…_

* * *

 **September 5,** **9:08 PM**

 **Soul &** **Co.** **Law Offices**

Kagome entered the office as quickly as she could, noting it strange that there would be no lights on and the door was open for anyone to come in.

"Uh oh…I'm late. Chief? Are you here? Shit, I think she left already… She said her cousin was coming over so we should all go out for dinner…"

Kagome paused for a second, the eerie silence unsettling her.

"What's that smell… _blood_? _Chief!_ " Kagome ran as fast as she could towards Kikyo's office, only to find herself stunned at the scenario in front of her. The office was in complete disarray, shattered glass and blood everywhere. There was a strange girl crying…right next to her chief's slumped body.

"Kiki…"

"Chief? Chief…? Y-you can't be…" Kagome quickly felt for a pulse, anything to indicate life. Her body was warm still _this must've been recent_ … but turned cool with time. Kagome gathered herself and turned to stare at the girl.

"You…I've seen you before. At the coffee shop. What are you doing here? Who are you?" Kagome didn't know where to start. She was in the middle of a crime scene with the possible culprit standing right in front of her!

"…" Silence. A few moments later, the girl dropped out cold. _Damn, she must've fainted from the shock…better leave her lying on the office sofa._ The girl was small and thin, rather easy to carry. Her face had traces of black mascara _probably because of her tears…_ and her long chestnut hair that had once been tied was now in complete disarray. Kagome laid her down on the sofa and went back into the chief's office.

"Oh…chief…" Kagome let a stray tear escape her eyes, the reality of the situation finally kicking in. Her mentor, the person she most looked up to…was dead. _Killed._ _What happened here?_

Kagome examined the crime scene… _Chief…it's hard seeing you like this, but I need to know what happened. It looks like you were hit with a blunt object; probably the grandfather clock that's lying right there._ She tiptoed carefully around the office, mindful of the shattered glass. _There must've been a fight here…These glass shards look like they came from the light stand lying broken in the back of the room._ She perused the scene, trying not to overlook anything. As she was about to leave, she noticed something fisted in Kikyo's hand. _A paper…? It says…Rin? In blood?! T-this is a receipt from a department store, dated yesterday._

Kagome sighed, finished with her investigation. She turned back to check on the strange girl and to find a phone to call the police. Once she entered the waiting room, she found the coffee shop girl standing and staring at nothing.

"H-hey…Excuse me but, who are you?" The girl tried to hold back her tears and fisted her hands.

"Listen…it's ok. I work here." Kagome tried to reassure the girl. It worked, for she spoke.

"Rin…Rin Nakamura. I'm… Kiki's cousin." Kagome remembered the cheerful girl from the coffee shop. _Yep. I knew she seemed familiar! Wait…Rin? The note!_

"H-hey, Rin? You know what this is? Before Kikyo died, she wrote this." The note startled the girl, for her eyes grew wide and she took a step back.

"Th-th-that's MY name! W-why?! Why would she write my name?" Her breathing grew shallowed, and it seemed as if Rin would once again faint.

"Hey, hey calm down. Please." Kagome tried to calm her down, but Rin could only mutter the same thing.

"W-why would she write my name…?"

 _Uh oh. Now I've done it…_

Kagome bit her lip. She needed to change topics, fast.

"Rin…? Can you tell me what happened?" Kagome settled the girl down on the sofa again and sat down with her.

"…I came in; the room was dark. And Kiki…Kiki…!" This time Rin couldn't contain her crying, so she bowed her head and sobbed.

 _Ugh. Poor kid…she must've already been dead by the time she got here…_

Kagome cleared her throat and dried some of the girl's tears, making Rin face her once again.

"Rin…you're the chief's…?"

"Cousin. I'm her only cousin."

"And you were here…visiting? This late at night?" Kagome was dubious.

"Yes. She said she wanted me to keep some evidence for her." _Yeah, sounds like the chief. Wait…what evidence?_ Kagome decided to keep questioning her, seeing as Rin finally calmed down enough to answer her questions without breaking down.

"Evidence?"

"Yes… I-it was the clock…the grandfather clock." Rin bit her lip and turned her head.

 _Alright, I got all I could from her. I'm gonna leave her here and call the police._

"Rin, I'm going to call the police. Please, stay calm and don't leave." Kagome thought she heard a whispered 'kay' before she entered the office. As she found a wired phone, she found the phone tampered with.

"That's funny; a few of the screws on the receiver are missing… It looks like someone was halfway through taking it apart." As she examined the phone, she heard a shrill voice from a distance.

"Police?! Please, come quick!"

 _What the hell…? Is someone screaming from outside the window?_

As Kagome went to take a peak, she noticed a voluptuous woman with bright red eyes, a black haired bob cut and a frightful expression on her face.

"Wh- she's staring right at me!" Kagome stared right back with a deer in headlights expression, watching the woman talk to the police. Once the shock wore off, she shook her head and decided to go back and check on Rin. _The police will probably be here soon…_

*whee-ooo* *whee-ooo*...

*whee-ooo* *whee-ooo*...

 _The police! Sounds like they're coming this way!_

Suddenly, the slightly opened door was slammed widely open by a young man with ginger hair tied in a bow and icy blue eyes.

" _Freeze!_ Police!" the man shouted, coming straight at us. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Alright, I'm Detective Fox Shippo, see?" _Fox? That's an odd last name…_ "We got a report from the building across the way, see? Some hot lady called and reported the crime! Said she saw a _murder_." Shippo looked suspiciously between Kagome and Rin and warned them to not move an inch till he was done with his investigation. Both Rin and Kagome nodded and were left alone while a squad of policemen entered the apartment.

 _Rin…wait, she wouldn't have…Nah._

" _Whooooaaaaaahh!"_

The scream shocked both of the girls; footsteps approached them quickly, the note that Kagome had found earlier being pushed into their faces.

" _Scuze m_ e!"

"Eek!"

"This word, 'Rin' here mean anything to you?" Shippo had his usual boyish smirk on his face, an arrogant expression plastered and directed towards both Kagome and Rin.

Rin was visibly shocked, but couldn't help but nervously answer. "Y-yes. It's my name…"

"WHAAAT!?" the sudden shout startled Rin so much she almost fainted again.

"The victim drew this here note in her own blood, see? With her dying breath, she wrote down the killer's name!" Shippo heaved, giving Rin an intense glare.

"K-killer…?" Rin was too stunned to say anything else. She bit her lip and widened her eyes as she saw the man reach for her.

"Case closed! You're coming down to the precinct, ma'am. Let's go!" Shippo had a furious expression on his face as he took her arm and dragged her out of the law office.

 _Kikyo's cousin, Rin, was arrested on the spot. I was taken in for questioning and didn't get out until the next morning. My eyes were heavy…but I couldn't sleep. I sat around, waiting for visiting hours to begin at the detention center. I had to talk to Rin as soon as possible._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. SECOND TURNABOUT: Investigation

**A/N: Here's the fourth installment! An important case is coming up, one where some things come to light and others get even darker! Sesshomaru and Kagome's face down is coming soon as well! Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Ace Attorney series nor am I affiliated with them. This is purely for fun and is non-profit.**

* * *

 _Previously, on Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi_

 _Kikyo's cousin, Rin, was arrested on the spot. I was taken in for questioning and didn't get out until the next morning. My eyes were heavy…but I couldn't sleep. I sat around, waiting for visiting hours to begin at the detention center. I had to talk to Rin as soon as possible._

* * *

 **SECOND TURNABOUT: Investigation**

 **September 6, 2006 9:07 AM**

 **Detention Center**

 **Visitor's Room**

Kagome entered the visitor's room, squinting a bit at all the bright lights and video cameras. She nodded to the guard at the door and looked at Rin. _Wow, they have her locked up like a criminal…_ She waited for Rin to finally notice her.

"Oh! It's you! The lawyer…G-good morning." Rin looked extremely pale, her chestnut hair being held by a bow while her bangs covered her eyes. Rin wasn't even close to being the young schoolgirl Kagome saw in Terra's Delight. She looked frightful, like a ghost. _She probably couldn't catch a wink of sleep either…_

"Morning Rin."

"Um…" Rin started, "Are you going to be my attorney?" Kagome stood stunned. _Her…lawyer? B-but… I'm just a rookie…_

"Well, honestly…It's up to you." Kagome shrugged at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Up to…me?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded at her. "I don't think this is something I should decide." She sighed and grabbed Rin's hands through the prison bars. "After all, you're the one in trouble here."

"I…They're never going to believe me…are they? Even you, when you found me in the office. You looked at me like I had done it!" Kagome felt guilty; it was true. When she had seen Kikyo's body like that… Kagome released Rin's hands. She didn't want to remember that anymore.

"I-It's ok. I understand…and…I've also heard about you." Rin gave her a small smile.

"Heard…? Heard what about me?"

"Well… when Kiki called me she talked to me about your first time in court." Rin giggled slightly, remembering her cousin's words. "She said it was quite the scene; that she was on edge the entire time!" Kagome frowned.

"W-what?"

"Haha, I asked her if you had crashed and burned…she said you were a genius."

Kagome didn't know what to say, she was humbled. _Chief…_

"Kind of like a superhero, she said. 'Strike fear into the hearts of evil' type. The only thing you needed was…experience." Rin reminisced.

Kagome smiled at her, feeling as if it was Kikyo who spoke through Rin.

"I did ask her if I should trust you if I was ever in trouble…"

"Oh? What'd she say?"

"She said I might want to give you three years before that, unless I want a guilty verdict." Kagome sweat dropped. _Yep. Sounds like the chief._

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trouble you…" Rin once again returned to her somber expression, causing Kagome to interrupt her.

"No, it's fine. Heh…it's the truth though. I do need experience… Even if you choose someone else…I'd like to help. Just thinking of the guy who did this to Kikyo…" Kagome tightened her lips, dodging Rin's curious gaze.

 _Might as well ask Rin about herself. She's not wearing her usual schoolgirl outfit…_

"Hey…Rin? There's something I've wanted to ask you…"

"Hm?" Kagome pointed at her attire.

"Those robes…those are priestess robes. Acolyte robes, to be exact. Are you a spirit medium?" Rin looked shocked at Kagome's correct assertion of her clothing. _'How could she know? Is she also…'_

"Well…yes. I'm, um, a spirit medium in training I suppose. I graduated already, though. Are you also…?" Kagome nodded solemnly.

"Ah… then you know of the Kurain technique? Can't you…channel Kiki's-" Kagome interrupted Rin's question with a shake of her head.

"Unfortunately, no. My shrine was taught the technique, yes, but we can only _communicate_ with them. I'm aware of another clan who can channel them, though." Rin nodded at her.

"Y-yes…my clan can. Kikyo could, actually. The thing is…I'm still in training. If I were to do a channeling…" Rin paused for a second. "The results would be disastrous." Rin bit her lip, disappointed in herself.

"Hey, _relax_. It's definitely not your fault; you're very young and like you said, you're in training." Kagome sighed and almost cursed at her situation. "If only you weren't trapped here…I would've channeled her into you. It's how we communicate with the dead. We guide them into a willing spiritual body in order to communicate with them. Your clan, however, can automatically guide the souls into your bodies in order to channel them." Rin was amazed; Kagome was very knowledgeable of the channeling techniques.

"I…have you been in training long?" Rin asked curiously, her previously somber face exchanged for a more agreeable expression.

"Haha, I finished training _years_ ago. With the death of my parents…my grandfather was very strict with my training. My power was powerful but also very dangerous; I had too much raw and uncontrolled power. I underwent training during my years in school and learned to control them. Once I decided to learn law though…" Kagome trailed off for a moment and later smiled inwardly at Rin.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter now. We'll talk later once you're out of here." Kagome sobered up and noticed Rin take in the reality of her situation. Quickly, her expression went somber.

"Y-yeah…what do you need?"

"I need you to tell me about the day of the murder."

"Oh…sure!" Rin thought for a moment, recalling the events previous to her cousin's death. "Well, that morning, I got a call from my cousin. She uh, wanted to hold on to a piece of evidence for an upcoming trial."

"Evidence? I'm sure I've asked you this… you mean some papers stored in the clock? There wasn't anything in them I think…" _The killer was probably looking for that._

"Oh! Actually, I think I recorded that information."

"You…you did?! Where?!" Kagome asked Rin urgently. Rin chewed on her lip and answered her.

"Well…on my phone, but that hotshot detective has it." She puffed up and continued "Humph. Called me a criminal and said I had shady dealings on my phone that he just _had_ to check out. Meanie!" Kagome sweat dropped at her childishness. _I guess all in all, Rin's still a kid._

"It's fine. I'll just ask Detective Fox for your phone once I bump into him. I'm sure he'll have no qualms giving it to me." Kagome stuffed her hands into her navy blue suit's pockets.

"Thanks for the information, Rin. About your lawyer…" Rin looked at Kagome for a second, thinking on it.

"Kikyo recommended a lawyer…she said to go look for him at this address if anything ever happened. Said he owed her." Kagome took the note Rin gave her, and read it carefully. _Mo-Mo…huh. I've heard of that lawyer._

"When's the trial?"

"Oh! Um…10:00 AM tomorrow." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Tomorrow?! B-but what if this guy refuses?!" Rin looked up for a moment, thinking on it. Once she was done, she smiled lightly at Kagome.

"Well… the state will pick one for me if I don't have one…right? It's fine." Kagome was nervous, _a state's attorney? They didn't have the best reputation for actually winning cases._

"Alright, I'll take care of it. No worries, I'll be right back!" With that, Kagome gathered her things and waved at Rin. She was let out of the visitor's room by the guard; she decided to call him _Jeff_. She nodded as she passed him by. Kagome decided on going back to the crime scene. _With my luck, Detective Carrothead's there too._

She left the detention center _en route_ to Soul  & Co. Law Offices.

* * *

 **September 6, 2006 10:05 AM**

 **Soul & Co. Law Offices**

As she entered, the first thing she noticed was the amount of police officers in the office. _They're all busily searching for clues_. In the midst of blue uniforms, she found the familiar oversized green trench coat and fiery hair tied in a small tie.

"Hey! This is a crime scene, pal! No trespassing!" Fox Shippo, Hotshot Detective was right in the middle of the crime scene. _Oh, I guess he's talking to me_.

"Oh hm…you look familiar, babe. Who are you?" He had an arrogant smirk plastered on his face, and his stance changed a little. Was he… _flirting_? Wasn't he just a kid still?

"How old _are_ you anyway, carrot boy?" Kagome crossed her arms and smirked back at him. His face turned red, matching his hair slightly.

"H-hey! I may be young, pal, but I'm _GOOD_ at what I do! I'm 21, thank you very much!" Kagome sweat dropped. He was 21, alright. He still acted like a kid. _Reminds me of Rin…_

"Y-yeah ok, detective…I'm Higurashi Kagome? The lawyer-" Shippo interrupted her with a finger pressed to her lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Now I know who you are, pal. You must be that girl's defense attorney. I wouldn't be so happy to defend her though; you're against some _pretty_ tough competition." Shippo stopped flirting with her and crossed his arms, his boyish smirk in place, like always.

"Well I'm not actually-" Once again Shippo interrupted her with a finger pressed to her lips.

"Listen, lady. If you got business here, just make it quick." _Sigh. Might as well pass as her lawyer. Might get more info this way._

"Uh…Detective. I was wondering; did you see Rin Nakamura's cell phone?"

"Oh, that? I have that." In his hands was a bright yellow phone with a flower theme.

"Uh…do you think you could give it back? I doubt there's anything shady there." Kagome sweat dropped, thinking of all the conversations she would've had in the phone. _Probably things having to do with high school drama and flowers, if I'm judging correctly from her phone theme._

"Uhhh, alright lady, sure. I wrote down all the numbers she called anyway. Here you go." With that, Shippo loosely handed Kagome Rin's cellphone. _Nothing about a recorded conversation, huh? He might be good for his age…but he's still a kid._ Kagome smiled inwardly, shaking her head a bit.

"Right, thanks! Now…about Ms. Soul…did you do an autopsy?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at Shippo once she saw that his lips had widened.

"So you wanna know the results, eh?" He leaned into her and winked. "Don't you think it's gonna take a little bit more than _that_ to convince me to give you that information?" Kagome was annoyed. Who did that kid think he was? With a well-placed glare, Kagome crossed her arms and tensed her stance.

"Aw, c'mon don't look at me like that, lady." Shippo felt chastised, as if he was a small boy again. "Fine, you can see the report, but that's all you're getting from me!" Shippo returned to his usual roguish expression and gave her the autopsy report. Kagome snatched it from his hands quickly and briefly read it.

 _Time of death… 9/5 at 9:00 PM. Cause: Single blunt force trauma. Death was instantaneous. Chief…_

Kagome clenched her fists. She breathed in and out, trying not to let her anger get the best of her. _Need to stay calm if I want to help Rin out of this…I know the Chief would appreciate it._

"So Detective Fox…about Rin-" Alright, she was _really_ getting annoyed at this kid shutting her up with a _FINGER_ pressed to her lips. She slit her eyes and glared fiercely at Shippo. Shippo began to sweat and immediately dropped his finger.

"Y-yeah! I'm looking forward to that trial! Sorry, pal, but this is one trial you aren't going to win!" Shippo relaxed into his usual pose, this time with a boastful smile.

"Oh?" Kagome inquired, and tentatively asked, "So… who's the prosecutor in charge of the case?" Shippo's smile grew wider at her interrogative.

"Heh, the city's put Prosecutor Taisho on the prosecution!" The name alone caused goosebumps along her back. _Taisho Sesshomaru… guess we're gonna meet earlier than you and I expected, huh?_

"Yeah…I know him. He's a feared prosecutor. He doesn't feel pain, he doesn't feel remorse. He won't stop until he gets his "guilty" verdict." Kagome clenched her fists and turned her head from the Detective. _You're all that… but you weren't like this before._

Kagome's words affected Shippo. "Hey, don't talk about him like that! You make him barely sound human!" _Is he even human anymore?_ Kagome remembered his flashing eyes, the coldness in his tone as he dismissed her…the way he sneered once he saw what she had become.

Sesshomaru Taisho became a prosecutor at the tender age of 20. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were the same age, 25. While she had only recently started her career, Sesshomaru had _years_ of practice on his. _Of course, there are rumors of back-alley deals and forged evidence…All I know for sure is that Sesshomaru hates crime with an almost abnormal passion._ Kagome sighed, mentally preparing herself for the case to come. _I hope that lawyer Rin wants me to contact comes through for her…Sesshomaru Taisho is as fearful as it gets._

"Hey, lady, you there?" Shippo waved a hand in front of her face, drawing her back to reality.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, I think I dozed off."

"Err yeah. You done with your questions, pal?" Shippo hid his hands in his trench coat pockets and looked at her curiously.

"Ah, yeah. I'm all done here."

"Good! Now, you better not influence the witness with your lawyerly ways, pal!" Shippo winked at her and smirked for good measure.

 _Right, that hysterical lady who was shouting from the other building…so she's the witness, huh. "_ What was her name, coincidentally?" Kagome asked casually, hoping Shippo would fall for the bait.

"Heh, Her name is Hair Yura. Kinda strange, she was _super_ obsessed with Mr. Taisho's hair. Can't tell you anything about her, though!" Kagome sighed and tried not to laugh. _Yeah, sure. But you just told me her name. Ms. Hair, huh. "_ So…you've sent her home already?"

"Heh, you think I don't see what you're doing, pal? She can't leave her room till trial starts!" Shippo smirked at her; oblivious of all the answers he was giving Kagome.

She couldn't help but let a small laugh out after his last statement. _This kid…I wonder how Sesshomaru's taking him in. He's a bit…eccentric. If I recall correctly, Taisho has zero to no patience with errors._ Kagome smiled at Shippo. _Better for me, though._ She kept a low profile around Shippo and bowed to him.

"Guess I should know better than try to get a detective to leak information."

"You got that right, pal!"

"See ya, Carrothead." This time Kagome was the one who winked at the kid and left the law office, leaving Shippo gloating at himself, not realizing all the information he willingly gave the defense attorney. _I guess I'll visit Ms. Hair after talking to the lawyer who's supposed to represent Rin._

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. SECOND TURNABOUT: Distressed

**A/N: Hello again! I play the game every night, which is why I update a chapter each day. Trust me; this is going to be a long story. I'm a bit disheartened at the lack of reviews but…I guess this story is for me more than for others. Anyway, if I have readers out there, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Ace Attorney series nor am I affiliated with them. This is purely for fun and is non-profit.**

* * *

 _Previously on Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi_

" _See ya, Carrothead." This time Kagome was the one who winked at the kid and left the law office, leaving Shippo gloating, not realizing all the information he willingly gave the defense attorney._

 _I guess I'll visit Ms. Hair after talking to the lawyer who's supposed to represent Rin._

* * *

 **SECOND TURNABOUT: Distressed**

 **September 6, 2006 11:34 AM**

 **MoMo Law Offices**

Kagome parked her new car and walked into the Law Firm. It was unusually decorated, with red and orange colors on their walls and extravagant paintings throughout the room. _This looks more like an art exhibit to me…_ Kagome stopped in front of the secretary and asked for Mr. MoMo.

"Excuse me, is Mr. MoMo in his office?" Mr. MoMo's secretary shook her head negatively, saying that he had gone out for the day and that she didn't know when he would come back.

"Um…It's just, I _do_ have an appointment with him," Kagome fibbed, "would it be ok if I just waited in his office? He's bound to come back sometime if he knew I was coming." Apparently Kagome's lie worked, for the secretary stood up from her chair and guided her into the defense attorney's office. Kagome was then left alone, waiting for Mr. MoMo to come back.

His office was exactly like his firm, red and orange hues everywhere. His walls were painted an orange gradient while a huge painting covered the majority of the left wall. Kagome gazed at it, appreciating the art. It was a painting of a fisherman resting near some rocks near a river with a sunset as the background. His bookcase was mahogany colored with expensive books stored in it, _funny, it doesn't look like he's even read these books; they look new_ , and a wooden desk in front of it with a red cushioned chair. _I really wouldn't be surprised if the man himself dressed in red or orange; geez my eyes._

Kagome sighed; she couldn't waste any more time. She had thought she would've found some clues as to MoMo's whereabouts but she didn't so she left, passing the secretary along the way and telling her to give Mr. MoMo a message that she was looking for him.

 _I should talk to Ms. Hair as well while I'm at it…_

With that, Kagome decided on going to Ms. Hair's apartment.

As she drove near Kikyo's office, she noticed Ms. Hair didn't actually _live_ there; it was a hotel! The Gatewater Hotel, no less. It was a five star hotel that was owned by a big business magnate. _Maga… I forget. I think his last name is Yokai._ She went through and talked to secretary so she could give Kagome the information as to Ms. Hair's room.

"Oh…you mean the witness in that investigation near here? Yeah the cops have been here in and out; she's in Room 303."

Kagome bid her thanks and left for the room she was told.

* * *

 **September 6, 2006 12:00 PM**

 **Gatewater Hotel – Room 303**

" _Well,_ hello there gorgeous." As soon as she entered, Kagome was corralled by a beautiful woman with a voluptuous body and shining red eyes. She wore a revealing short black dress with thigh high boots. Kagome stood shocked; _did this woman call me gorgeous?_

"Umm…Hi." _Smooth, Higurashi, real smooth._ Kagome sweat dropped and tried to present herself again, if it weren't for Ms. Hair's interruption.

"You're the lawyer, aren't you?" She winked, grabbing a strand of Kagome's hair. "The detective already told me you'd come by, sweetie." Yura stepped closer to Kagome, even though Kagome tried to keep her distance she was stopped by Yura's firm grip on her hair. "You have _gorgeous_ hair though…" _OK then…I need to get this over quickly._

Kagome laughed nervously and removed Yura's grip from her hair. "Well, thank you…what did the detective say?" Yura fluttered her eyelashes and smiled at her.

"Oh, he said 'don't say nothing to that lawyer, pal!' Tee hee." Yura then grabbed a strand of her own silky hair and twirled it with her finger. Kagome grumbled at her answer, discouraged.

 _Memo to self: thank Carrothead for making my job harder._ Kagome was about to try and convince Ms. Hair into talking if it weren't for her next interruption.

"Gee! This is just like something out of a movie!" Yura's eyes glistened with something Kagome couldn't recognize, but her body language spoke for her; it was bursting with excitement. "Ooh! Let me freshen up so I can look the part of the beautiful eyewitness!" With that, she left Kagome alone while she stood stunned at the girl's statement.

 _Before I took on any of these cases, I'd never met these kinds of wackos. Now that I'm actually working on them, they just flaunt themselves at me._ Kagome didn't even know whether to stop her or just wait for the woman to get 'dolled up'. _Thank God I'm not Rin's lawyer. I pity the lawyer that has to cross-examine this one._

 _Might as well look around while she gets ready_ , Kagome thought, looking at the elegant suite room she found herself in. The bed was simple; recently made…nothing eye-catching. It looked as if Ms. Hair had some company recently, for there was a bottle and two glasses on the table…Was somebody staying with her? The flowers adorning the room were fake; again nothing special. _Wasn't this supposed to be a 5 star hotel? What a rip off…_ She noticed something strange, however, in her cabinet. _Hm? What's this…?_ Kagome peeked into the drawer and found a screwdriver. _Well, that's strange…wonder what else is there?_ As she began to open the drawer, Ms. Hair caught her red-handed.

"Hey! H-h-hey!" Yura screamed, yanking Kagome away from the drawer. "What are you doing?" Yura tsked at her, a maniacal expression on her face. "No touching!" Kagome was kind of scared at Yura right now, so she decided to back down and apologize. _Not even going to ask what's a screwdriver doing there._ Her expression suddenly changed, her eyes going wide. "Oooh, you bad _girl_. Y-you really shouldn't pry around in other people's rooms, now." Once again she fluttered her eyelashes, sending a petty smile at her. Kagome was kind of creeped out right now; _was she flirting with her? I don't go that way, girlie._

"You don't want to make me upset, do you?" Kagome sweat dropped at that. She had thought the girl would _explode_ for a second. _I wonder what she's hiding in that drawer._ She decided to take advantage of the fact that Yura was finally done dressing up and decided to try her luck at some questions.

"Ms. Hair…" Kagome started, getting freaked out at Yura's intense gaze aimed at her hair. _What is with her and hair?_ "D-do you think you could tell me something?" Kagome mentally shook her head and concentrated on the task at hand. "I need you to describe what you observed at the time of the incident."

Yura licked her lips and sent her a seductive gaze. "Ooh, 'observe', 'incident'! You sound just like those sexy lawyers in the movies, tee hee. I _love_ a woman with a big…vocabulary." _Oh my God…she is flirting with me._ Kagome gulped, staring at her nervously. _I'd better not encourage her._ She cleared her throat and continued.

"Err…you know that thing that occur…" Kagome cursed; was she supposed to talk like a grade schooler now? "Um…happened the other day? The _bad_ thing? What did you see when it happened?" Kagome felt like she was talking to a toddler. "Don't suppose you could tell me…pretty please?" She tried to flutter her eyelashes a bit at her, but was met with a condescending smirk.

"Let me see…um, well…Dream on!" Here Yura laughed, twirling her hair. "If you want to know, you'll just have to come to the court tomorrow, Ms. Lawyer!" _Oh great. I just love surprises…_

"A-alright fair enough…Just…who exactly are you?" Kagome stared at her dubiously; the girl was the strangest human being she had met in her life, and she had met a _lot_ of strange people lately. _Starting with Jaken…_ Kagome shivered at the thought, concentrating on Yura's answer.

"Ooh, Ms. Lawyer! Are you hitting on me?" Kagome was flabbergasted; how was she even going to get through this? _If these are just basic questions I can just imagine what Rin's lawyer's gonna go through with this piece of work_ Kagome snickered inwardly and answered her.

"N-no, I'm just doing my job err, ma'am." Kagome blushed a bit; she had never been hit on by a woman.

"Tee hee! You know, you're cute when you blush." _Believe me, this is the first time in my life I've blushed this much…_

Kagome scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously. "R-right. Can you just tell me what it is you do?" _Please don't mistake this as flirting._

"Well…" Yura drawled out, biting her lip. "Nope!" Kagome noticeably faltered, catching Yura's attention. "You had your little hopes up, didn't you!" _Oh boy._ Kagome was starting to get annoyed at this lady. _Is it all teasing and flirting with this woman?_

"Ms. Hair, there are two glasses on the table. Staying with someone?" Yura's eyes widened, and decided on answering her.

"Oh, you're just like a detective aren't you! The movie types!" Kagome blushed, feeling a little flustered at the comment.

"O-oh…no I mean-"

"Say, Ms. Big Detective, why don't you go look for clues…in the garbage? Hmm? Ms. Hair doesn't like nosey little lawyers with gorgeous hair; Humph!" _Oh boy. I'm done here; I'm not getting anything out of this woman._ In that instant, Kagome received a call from MoMo's secretary.

"Hello? Mr. MoMo is back in the office; he said he's waiting for you."

"Oh…really? O-oh yes, of course; I'm on my way!" Kagome ended the conversation and bid her goodbyes from Ms. Hair. She got on her car and drove back to the law firm.

* * *

 **September 6, 2006 2:15 PM**

 **MoMo Law Offices**

She once again observed the office as she waited. Kagome was startled at the loud clearing of throat that came out of a very old man.

*Ah-HHHHEM!*

 _If that wasn't the most over-the-top clearing of the throat I've ever heard…_ She faced the man; he had grayish hair with huge eyes and a Fu Manchu moustache. He was extremely skinny, wearing an orange suit with a white shirt and a yellow tie. _Oh yeah, this is definitely Mr. MoMo._

"I was informed you were looking for me, eh young'un?" Kagome felt intimidated at his stare and stuttered.

"Uh…y-yes, I was!" Mr. MoMo stepped closer to her and stared at the badge on her collar.

"That badge…you a lawyer, girly?" Mr. MoMo waited patiently for her answer, and Kagome nodded affirmatively. "What'd ya want then? I'm not really busy these days so if I can help I will."

Kagome looked confused; _not busy? Then why weren't you here when I came?_ MoMo saw her confused stare and clarified things for her.

"You came to see the one-and-only MoMo Totosai, right? Here I am, girlie! What'd ya want? Out with it!" Kagome steadied herself and confronted him.

"Sir. I'm here on behalf of Rin. Nakamura Rin. T-the name might not seem familiar, but her cousin is Soul Kikyo." Totosai's expression did a 360 turn. His eyes shirked and he started to sweat.

"A-ah…yes, Nakamura Rin. Go on."

 _Hm? Well he's back to normal…why the strange reaction?_

"A-cha-cha. I'm really busy girly." _What? Didn't you just say-_ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Totosai's next words.

"I can't go taking cases on a day's notice! No, it's quite impossible." Totosai started gathering his things, intent on leaving. Kagome stood stunned, _was that it? This is a load of bull!_

"W-wait a second! How did you know the trial was tomorrow?!" That stopped Totosai's movements, making him tense.

"D-doesn't matter girly! I can't represent her. Sorry; now I need to leave!" Kagome didn't know what to say, better yet she didn't know what to tell Rin. _He refused me before even hearing me out!_

Kagome quickly rushed in front of him, stopping his exit. "A-at least hear me out. P-please, just tell me why you can't take the case!" Totosai had a guilty look on his face as he answered her.

"Hmm? Err, it's just…I'm busy, girlie!"

"B-but it's Kikyo Soul's cousin!" Totosai only mumbled something incoherent at her words.

"Kikyo trusted you…she knew her cousin would be in good hands. What's going on?" Kagome was losing her patience with this old man; she just wanted to shake him till he told her yes.

"Yeah girlie, you think I dunno that? But! I'm sorry…really girlie. Can't take the case." During the entire time they talked, Totosai refused to meet Kagome's eyes.

"Ugh, fine! I'll find someone else!" Totosai mumbled something else again, but this time Kagome caught it.

"Don't think so…"

"What?"

"I don't think so, I said." Kagome's eyes widened; what did he mean?

"I'm just…can't tell ya' kid. Just know no one's gonna take her case. If that's it, I'm gonna ask ya to leave, girlie." Kagome didn't know what to say, what was going on with this entire case. _This feels like a goddamn circus than a homicide case!_

"A-alright…Mr. MoMo how'd you know Kikyo Soul?" Totosai was silent for a long time before he finally answered her.

"She…worked here. A long time ago. She was my apprentice; good girl, that she was. She left cause she needed to catch some demons." Kagome frowned at his words and asked him what he meant.

"Demons, girlie. She had to deal with her past." Totosai refused to say any more about Kikyo, so she talked about something that had her curious since she had first entered his office.

"Oy, that painting…" She was interrupted by Totosai's gleeful exclamation.

"Ahah! You noticed! It's my pride an' joy! Impressive, ain't it? AIN'T IT?" Kagome was scared now, the face on the old man wasn't exactly welcoming.

"The color of the sky! The hue of the sea! The weave of the straw hat!" _Ok. He's really passionate about that painting._

"Why, it's about 3 million right now. I'm not selling it, obviously. Not selling it, not even to you girlie!" Kagome scratched the back of her head. It wasn't like she wanted it, either.

"You done, girlie? I got business to take care of." Totosai looked at Kagome for an affirmative answer, which she gave. As he was leaving, he looked back at her and apologized.

"Again girlie…I'm real sorry." With that, he opened the door and left her alone.

 _Oh…what am I supposed to tell Rin now?_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. SECOND TURNABOUT: Cornered

**A/N: Alright, 6** **th** **installment and finally Sesshomaru and Kagome's confrontation! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Ace Attorney series nor am I affiliated with them. This is purely for fun and is non-profit.**

* * *

 _Previously on Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi_

" _You done, girlie? I got business to take care of." Totosai looked at Kagome for an affirmative answer, which she gave. As he was leaving, he looked back at her and apologized._

" _Again girlie…I'm real sorry." With that, he opened the door and left her alone._

 _Oh…what am I supposed to tell Rin now?_

* * *

 **SECOND TURNABOUT: Cornered**

 **September 6, 2006 3:42 PM**

 **Detention Center**

 **Visitor's Room**

Kagome was late, visiting hours were almost over and she needed to give Rin an answer before 4:00 PM. As she entered the visitor's room, she nodded at Jeff and sat on the other side of the bars. She caught Rin's attention and stared at her, mulling over the words of Mr. MoMo.

"Hiya." Kagome greeted Rin, offering a small smile. Rin smiled back with an excited expression.

"Oh! You're back!" She expressed gleefully, clasping her hands with Kagome's. "Did you find the lawyer?" Kagome avoided her gaze.

"Um…well…" _What do I tell her? Just look at her…she's bursting with excitement._ Rin's eyes were shining with glee while she showed Kagome a toothy smile. Rin faltered a bit at Kagome's continued silence, and looked at her curiously.

"Well, see…" _Enough, Higurashi, just be honest!_ "I…I really don't think you should use that guy." _Well there goes being honest._ Kagome bit her lip and looked at Rin worriedly while Rin in exchange unclasped her hands and frowned at her.

"He…he didn't seem healthy! He was all skin and bones!" _Alright, not really a lie_. She saw Rin wasn't convinced.

"…" Rin's somber expression worsened. "What really happened? Please…I think I deserve the truth." Rin couldn't keep eye contact with Kagome and stared down at her wringing hands.

"…" Kagome kept silent, debating whether she should talk or not.

"You don't mean…he refused to help?" Rin's lower lip trembled; the beginning signs of oncoming tears.

"Urk." This time tears did fall from Rin's eyes, and Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty. _I… tried Rin, I really did._

"I…I see." She hiccupped, trying to maintain her posture. "I've been abandoned, then." She started sobbing quietly, while all Kagome could do was hold her hands. She didn't know what to do, what to say. _How do you console someone who's the prime suspect of a murder case? If she's found guilty, this 18 year old is looking at more than 20 years in prison…_

"H-hey…I got your phone back!" Kagome thought hearing the chief's voice would cheer her up a little bit. It worked, for Rin stopped her hiccupping and smiled a bit at Kagome.

"Oh…Can I listen to my cousin's voice?" Kagome nodded, and handed her the phone. Rin started the recording, listening to Kikyo's comforting voice; the last conversation they ever had. Rin's eyes closed as she listened to every word with intensity. Afterwards, tears started rolling down her cheeks. Kagome just tightened her grip on Rin's hands.

"…Thank you." Rin whispered as she attempted to stop her crying.

"Rin…what about your family…? Do they know anyone or…" Rin shook her head negatively.

"I only had my cousin… I was adopted by the Nakamura family…I never knew who my real parents were. Kikyo's father is the brother of my adoptive father; it's how we're considered cousins…" Rin sighed a bit, recalling past events. "I developed spiritual powers when I was very young, and my adopted parents thought it was a blessing since they were a spiritual family as well…" Rin wringed her hands nervously, avoiding Kagome's gaze. "They disappeared a few years ago, along with Kikyo's." Rin paused, this time looking at Kagome squarely. "Our family was involved in an…incident. Both of our families. There was a man and he…he…he ruined my aunt's life along with my mother's." Rin avoided Kagome's eyes once again, this time keeping a downcast gaze.

Ruined…? Kikyo had never mentioned anything like that to her, and she couldn't recall any case with the name of Nakamura or Soul involved in it. "After that, they both disappeared. My mother and Kikyo's, I mean. I was left with my father for a short while before he died of depression. Kikyo's father died in a crash, soon after my own father…" Rin sighed, finishing her story. "Several years after that, Kikyo said she would become a lawyer and she left our shrine…" Kagome was shocked; she never would've imagined Rin and Kikyo's dark past. _They were such happy people…I never would've thought their past was like that._

"So…" Kagome started, "you live by yourself?"

"Yeah…" Rin smiled at her. "I've gotten used to it." Rin recalled for a bit, remembering her employment at the coffee shop. "I had to become independent, though. Or else I would lose my spirit medium training!" _I feel bad for her…all by herself in the city._ Kagome was curious though, about the accident that ruined her family.

"So you aren't actually a school girl? I seem to remember you wearing a sailor outfit!" Rin blinked a few times, and then chuckled.

"Oh, no! They changed policies and thought sailor outfits would bring in more clients to the shop." She giggled while Kagome sighed, relieved that her friend had not actually hit on a high schooler. Kagome winced as she remembered that she had to keep asking Rin for information.

"Rin…who was the man who ruined your mother and aunt?" Rin chewed on her lip and shrugged. "It's been _years_ …but, about 15 years ago…there was an unusual murder case. Everyone was talking about it, apparently." Kagome tried to remember, she was 10 at that time…around the same time Taisho's father was killed. _Could it be the same case…? Spirit mediums were involved…was it her family?_

"The police were running out of leads, and they were getting desperate…They resorted to using a spirit medium." _It is the same case!_

"Ah, I see you recognize it…you would; seeing as you're a spirit medium too…" Rin turned her gaze away. "The police convinced my mother and my aunt to join their spirit powers to try to contact the victim," _Sesshomaru's father…_ "The case was solved…we thought." Here Rin shut down, recalling everything that had happened during that case.

"Apparently, the man who was convicted was actually _innocent_ …you can imagine how that looked for our families." Kagome sighed, knowing the less than favorable reputation considering the occult.

"Was it leaked?"

"Yes. Soon, everyone knew about it…and no one believed in us afterwards."

"Magatsuhi…that was his name. My cousin told me." Kagome frowned, the named seemed eerily familiar.

"Magatsuhi? Hmm…" Rin sighed; changing topics seemed like the best idea.

"Just a little longer now…" Small tears started to gather at the corner of Rin's eyes. "The state appointed lawyer should be on his way already, I guess…" Kagome was conflicted. Should she interfere? Ultimately, it was Rin's decision but…she couldn't let some no-name lawyer defend her! _Not that she was any better, she guessed._ Kagome looked at the clock and bit her lip. _4:00 PM. Time's up. What should I do? Do I just leave her and go home…?_ Kagome clenched her fists and gave Rin a determined stare.

"I've made up my mind!" The sudden exclamation startled Rin, who widened her eyes. "I'm going to defend you whether you want me to or not!"

Rin was too shocked to say anything except, "why?" Kagome sighed and smiled at her. She remembered Kikyo's words during her first case. " _Remember, the only way to really be there for your clients is to believe in them. In order to believe in them, you have to believe in yourself first. You'll be a great lawyer someday."_

"I guess…I can't abandon you…and someone else is the culprit! I just know! I believe in you, Rin." Rin teared up at her confession and nodded, accepting her help.

 _Given the evidence, it would be easy to assume that Rin was the killer. The note, her location during the murder…but there's something about this whole thing that smells…fishy. Yura's weird flirting, and hiding a screwdriver? What's up with that? Totosai's sudden rejection once he heard Rin's name…I'm not abandoning her when everyone else did! Nothing is sadder, or lonelier than that._

Kagome recalled that time, so long ago, when she was a young, impressionable girl of about 8 years. She recalled crying alone, committed for something she didn't do. She recalled long strands of silver hair and fiery golden eyes present, defending her. _Someone has to look out for people who have no one on their side._

"Rin…I won't abandon you. You can count on me." Kagome gave Rin a thumbs up, nodding valiantly at her.

"You're so kind…"Rin sniffed, letting the tears fall down.

"Well! Let's fight this one and get you out of here!~"

"R-right! Thank you!" Her smile was vibrant and most importantly, real. Kagome felt motivated, fire coursing through her veins.

"I'll trust you, Rin. Trust me too." Rin shyly nodded at Kagome, and smiled.

"It's a deal."

Kagome said her goodbyes to Rin, and decided to really get to work. _The first half is already done, now to finish this investigation! Now, on to that Gatewater Hotel! I need to find what's the deal with that creepy lady._

* * *

 **September 6, 4:15 PM**

 **Gatewater Hotel – Room 303**

As Kagome entered the room, she expected to see that crazy Yura but who was actually there was the bellboy.

"Good afternoon, miss!" the bellboy smiled at the young woman, bowing at her as best he could. He was holding a tray with cups of tea and an elegant yellow suit with a red trim.

"Excuse me, you are…?" Kagome was confused, where was Yura?

"Ah, I beg your pardon, ma'am. I am the bellboy of this establishment, at your service, sir." Kagome looked at the tray; apparently someone had asked for room service.

"Ah…well, do you know where Ms. Hair might be?" The bellboy visibly cringed; he did not like that woman.

"Ah…she's, ah… using our facilities. I'd assume she's using the facilities at the moment." The bellboy informed her. "If you've no need of anything, I'll be taking my leave."

"W-wait!" Kagome stopped the bellboy, getting in the way of the exit.

"Well, ma'am…would you tell Ms. Hair there's a message for her?" Kagome let her guard down and let the bellboy pass through the exit.

"Y-yeah?"

Please tell her that Mr. Yokai Magatsuhi, of Demoncorp phoned." Kagome knew that name; the owner of the hotel. The man who ridiculed Rin's mother!

"Yes, I will!" _It has to be the same man, it just has to be!_

Kagome decided to take advantage of the situation and decided to snoop around.

"First order of business…" Kagome smiled at herself. _That screwdriver! "_ What do we have here…a wiretap? Why would a woman like _her_ have something like this?" _I better make a note of this…_ Kagome thought, and wrote it down on her journal. _This is all too strange; why would someone like Ms. Hair have a wiretap? There's a story behind all this, I know it! For Rin's sake I'll get to this woman's bottom! Err…scratch that. You know what I mean._

"Hey, bellboy are you still there? I might need a little help with my dress…" Kagome tensed, her fight or flight instinct activating. _Shit, gotta scram. You're not gonna be so confident tomorrow, Ms. Hair!_

* * *

 **September 7, 2006 10:00 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 1**

Kagome took a deep breath, looking at all of the spectators that came to see the trial. She was surprised to see the same judge that she had on her first case. _I think his name was Myoga?_ and, of course…the prosecution. _Sesshomaru…_ She wore her usual navy colored suit with a white blouse, her hair neatly combed and laid down her back. She stared straight into those familiar golden eyes, only to be met by an empty gaze. _It's like he refuses to acknowledge me_. She fisted her hands and waited for the Judge to start the trial.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Nakamura Rin."

Sesshomaru stood up, wearing his typical burgundy suit and white cravat; his hair neatly braided down. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Short and to the point. Sesshomaru kept his gaze steadied on Kagome, making her feel like a trapped rat.

Kagome, not one to be stood up by someone like him, took her stance and prepared herself. "The defense is also ready, Your Honor." _Taisho Sesshomaru…I'd better not show any signs of weakness today, or he'll be on me in an instant._ Her lips thinned, but she didn't dare blink or avoid his gaze.

The Judge sat down and started playing around with his moustache. "Mr. Taisho, please give the court your opening statement." Sesshomaru barely nodded before beginning to speak.

"Very well. The defendant, Ms. Nakamura Rin, was found at the scene of the crime." He paused, and steadied his gaze once again on Kagome. "The prosecution has evidence she committed this murder…" Suddenly he smirked, his eyes glinting with the light. He looked like a predator. "…and we have a witness who saw her do it. The prosecution sees no reason to doubt the facts of this case, Your Honor."

The Judge closed his eyes for a bit and later nodded at him. "I see. Thank you, Mr. Taisho. Let's begin then. Your first witness, please."

Without missing a beat, Sesshomaru answered. "The prosecution calls the chief officer at the scene, Detective Fox." _Ugh, Carrothead? I should've known_. Kagome sweat dropped. This was going to be an interesting cross-examination.

"Name and profession." Sesshomaru calmly stated, looking at the fiery detective.

"W-wha-" He got nervous once he saw the icy glare Sesshomaru sent him.

"Yes, sir! At once, sir!" He tensed while Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. _This idiot…_ he thought, nearly clenching his fists.

"My name's Fox Shippo, sir! I'm the detective in charge of homicides down at the precinct, sir!" Shippo was bursting with energy, tensed and ready to go.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed and referred to the young detective.

"State the details of this murder, if you will, detective."

"Very well, sir!" This time it was Kagome who tried and failed to resist the urge to roll her eyes. _Seriously? This guy went from a childish, unrestrained flirt into a whipped puppy. Sesshomaru has him well trained._

"I'm going to use a floor map of the office to explain, so pay attention, lady!" This time the detective looked at Kagome, and sent her a wink. _Forget what I said, he's still an unrestrained flirt._

The floor map was horizontally drawn. To the west was Kikyo's desk with furniture tossed around it, including a potted plant and a chair with glass shattered from the window being drawn to the south. Next to the shattered glass was the victim, Kikyo. To the east was a turned sofa, a window and what seemed to be a bookcase while on the northeastern corner was the entrance to the office. Kagome could visualize everything vividly since she was also found at the scene of the crime and was one of the first people to find her Chief dead.

"Very well. Cause of death, detective." Sesshomaru, while talking to Shippo hadn't deviated his eyes from Kagome's figure. _Who would've thought we'd meet this soon, Higurashi._ He chastised himself for getting off track every time he was around her. _Defending the guilty, I see. You've changed Higurashi._

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's stare on her, but refused to be intimidated by him. She kept her eyes on Shippo, focusing on his testimony.

"The cause of death was loss of blood due to being struck by a blunt object, sir!" Shippo noted the tension between the two, but decided on shrugging it off; last time he had talked with the defense attorney she didn't seem to close to Taisho and Taisho had never mentioned her before. "The murder weapon was a miniature grandfather clock found next to the body, sir!" Shippo continued, noting the way Kagome's brows furrowed.

 _He's not mentioning anything about the phone…or what was missing. He's not even mentioning that the clockwork was taken out of the clock._ Kagome bit her lip, hoping these were the mistakes she could catch him on. _Sometimes, the witnesses aren't lying; they're just not attentive enough._

"The clock was pretty heavy though, your honor, especially in a girl's hands!" Detective Fox finished his testimony, letting the Judge take the reins of the trial.

"The court accepts the clock as evidence."

Sesshomaru leaned on his desk and put on a menacing look. "Now, detective…"

"Yes, sir!" Shippo was tense; working with Taisho Sesshomaru was bound to get him gray hairs before his time.

This time, the menacing glare was aimed at Kagome. "You immediately arrested Ms. Nakamura Rin, who was found at the scene, correct? Why."

"Well, sir, I had hard evidence she did it, sir!" Shippo gloated, thinking his find the breakthrough of the case.

"Alright, please testify as to this 'hard evidence', detective Fox."

Shippo nodded, his boyish smirk back in place. "As soon as we got the phone call, I rushed to the scene!" He paused, and looked at Kagome in the defense stand and Rin behind her. "There were two people there already: the defendant, Ms. Nakamura Rin and the lawyer, Ms. Higurashi Kagome." His confident smirk returned as he talked. "I immediately arrested Ms. Nakamura Rin! Why? We had a witness account describing her! She said she saw Ms. Nakamura Rin at the very moment of the murder!"

"Hmm… The very moment, you say." The Judge glanced at Kagome, sizing her up. "Very well, Ms. Higurashi, you may begin your cross-examination." _Ok. Here we go. Sesshomaru, you're not getting the best of me this time!_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. SECOND TURNABOUT: Fraud

**A/N: Fast update! Like I said, I write while I play…and I've been in the mood to play. 7** **th** **Installment! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Ace Attorney series nor am I affiliated with them. This is purely for fun and is non-profit.**

* * *

 _Previously on Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi_

 _Shippo nodded; his boyish smirk back in place. "As soon as we got the phone call, I rushed to the scene!" He paused, and looked at Kagome in the defense stand and Rin behind her. "There were two people there already: the defendant, Ms. Nakamura Rin and the lawyer, Ms. Higurashi Kagome." His confident smirk returned as he talked. "I immediately arrested Ms. Nakamura Rin! Why? We had a witness account describing her! She said she saw Ms. Nakamura Rin at the very moment of the murder!"_

" _Hmm… The very moment, you say." The Judge glanced at Kagome, sizing her up. "Very well, Ms. Higurashi, you may begin your cross-examination." Ok. Here we go. Sesshomaru, you're not getting the best of me this time!_

* * *

 **SECOND TURNABOUT: Fraud**

Kagome was prepared, she had done her investigation thoroughly, caught things the detective had missed and believed exclusively in Rin's innocence. _Game on, Carrothead. I might need to press you for answers, but soon enough your perfect testimony is going to be dismantled…piece by piece._ Kagome smirked leaned into the stand.

"Got it! Ah, Carrothead. Nice to see you again too." She crossed her arms and leaned back, mentally preparing her question.

"So…Detective Fox," Kagome drawled out, "You said you had a witness account that _saw_ the murder…and that's your hard evidence?" Shippo was flabbergasted.

"Did…did I say that? Me?" Shippo pointed at himself, causing the Judge to sigh and Sesshomaru to imagine himself strangling the stupid upstart.

"I heard you say it."

"Well, boy you did say it."

"You said it, whelp."

"Alright Carrothead, exactly what about this suspicious woman with huge asset's claim was 'hard evidence'?" Kagome gloated internally, _nothing to say, Mr. Fox?_

"Wh-what?! Hey lady, Ms. Hair isn't suspicious and, well she _does have_ \- not the point!" Shippo's facial expression was frightful, but Sesshomaru's was worse.

"That's enough, Detective Fox. Do you have this so called 'hard evidence'?" The judge used air quotations, getting tired of the Detective's shenanigans.

"Umm…" Shippo looked at Sesshomaru for help and immediately looked away once he saw the frigid stare aimed at him. _Think, Shippo, think! Taisho's going to kill you!_

"Y-yes!" _G-gah! He's going to talk about the note, isn't he._ Kagome started to sweat profusely; if Sesshomaru saw her like this…She glanced at him and noticed him smirking at her. _Smirking! T-that asshole, he's enjoying this!_

Shippo rubbed the back of his head and apologized. "Err, sorry Judge I got mixed up! I should've told you something else first! My mistake heh."

"Very well, Detective. Let's hear your testimony again."

Shippo prepared himself, clearing his throat for good measure. "After securing the suspect, I examined the scene of the crime with my own eyes. I found a memo written on a piece of paper next to the victim's body!" Kagome started chewing her nails and began to sweat. _Shit, he means the bloody note with Rin's name on it._ "On it, the word 'Rin' was written…clearly in blood." Here he smirked right at Kagome. "Lab test results showed that the blood was the victim's! Also, there was blood found on the victim's finger!" Shippo gave a dramatic pause and slammed his hands on the witness stand. "This is proof that, before she died, the victim wrote the killer's name!"

The court was in an uproar, unsettling Kagome. _Ugh, if this keeps up…wait. "Before she died?" Oh…you silly Carrothead, you._ Kagome kept her calm, tilting her head at the Detective with an arrogant smile plastered on her face.

"How do you like that, lady? _That's_ my hard evidence!" The judge contemplated the testimony and accepted it.

"Before we continue, I'd like to ask you a question, Detective."

"Yes sir?"

"Why didn't you testify about this vital piece of evidence the first time!?" The judge was not impressed.

Shippo rubbed the back of his head, feeling chastised. "Urk! I know. I'm real embarrassed I forgot about it, Your Honor…" Shippo kept his gaze down, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Try to be more careful!" The Judge grounded out and later looked at the defense. "Please, begin the cross-examination." Kagome languidly nodded, facing Shippo who was giving her a furious stare.

 _Heh, annoyed with me, carrot boy? I haven't even started yet._

"So, Detective…the victim wrote the name of the killer before she died" Kagome drawled out, sarcastically. "Isn't there anything wrong there?"

"Well that's why you're cross-examining, lady." Shippo leered at her.

"Well…Didn't her autopsy say she died _immediately_? First I've heard that the dead could write bloody notes." Kagome tapped her chin curiously. "Sounds like a lame old horror movie." This time Sesshomaru interrupted her, tutting at her.

"Ms. Higurashi, might I ask as to _when_ you got that autopsy?" Sesshomaru's smirk did not bode well for her.

"W-when? The next day…September 6th." Sesshomaru closed his eyes as his smirk widened.

"You see, Ms. Higurashi. I'm afraid to inform you that the autopsy you have is, unfortunately for you, _outdated._ " Kagome raged, what did he mean outdated? _He couldn't have…Sesshomaru I really thought you better than that._ Kagome couldn't believe he was throwing such a low trick. _So…the forging and everything else that's been said about him might be true? How the mighty have fallen._ She felt disgusted; here she thought he might still be the Sesshomaru she had known years ago.

"A second autopsy was performed yesterday, at my request! 'Death was almost immediate due to a blow from a blunt object…' Ergo, the victim clearly had time to write the note."

"N-no way!" Kagome started sweating again; Sesshomaru really had it out for her.

"I see!" The Judge's eyes widened, looking at the note in a new light. _Damn you, Sesshomaru._

Kagome was not pleased at all; her cross-examination hadn't yielded any sort of positive results except the blundering of the Detective. _I need to think of something, fast!_

"Ms. Higurashi, you look shocked! Something you want to say?" Sesshomaru goaded her none too subtly and Kagome fell for it.

"Something I want to _say?_ Really, Sesshomaru! I've heard there's nothing you won't do to get your verdict…" Kagome slammed her manicured hands on the defense stand, visibly outraged. "What reason could you possibly have had to request a second autopsy report?" She pointed at him as she shouted.

"M-Ms. Higurashi! The defense will refrain from personal attacks on the prosecution!" The Judge chastised her even though Sesshomaru's lips thinned as he gave her an intimidating glare. _What would she know about any of this! She's just a naïve upstart, thinking everyone in the world is innocent._ Sesshomaru clenched his fists and calmed himself.

"No matter, Your Honor…Ms. Higurashi." He directed his words towards her, trying his best not to lose his cool façade. "Say what you will, the evidence in this report is undeniable. I will submit this report to the court."

"U-understood. The court accepts the evidence."

 _Shit, Sesshomaru. This can't end like this!_

"The prosecution would like to call its next witness." Sesshomaru crossed his arms and spoke. "This poor, innocent girl saw the murder with her own eyes!" Kagome looked dubiously at Sesshomaru, knowing a bluff when she saw one. _Exactly what part of her is 'innocent'…? Oh yeah, probably her innocent ass, her innocent breasts and her innocent small waistline. Men, they're all the same._ Kagome felt jealous for an instant before she reprimanded herself. _Why am I even thinking this right now?_ She shook her head and paid attention to the Judge.

"Very well, please call Ms. Hair Yura to the stand."

In a matter of time, the bailiff had brought the seductress to the stand. She wore her usual little black dress with her raven hair styled like a bob, bright red lipstick and smoky eyes. _Oh yeah, she sure looks innocent. More like a stripper_ Kagome thought with distaste.

"Witness, your name."

Yura licked her lips as she stared at Sesshomaru, unsettling Kagome even further. "Hair Yura! At your service!" She winked at him, knowing the effect she had on both women and men.

She aroused the jury's interest with her clear insinuation. The Judge was annoyed; how could a witness's introduction rouse the crowd like this?

"Order! An introduction should not require any reaction from the crowd!" He chastised and looked at the witness. "You, witness! Please refrain from wonton winking!" Yura pouted a bit and acquiesced. _Thank you, Your Honor. Nice to know you're actually a decent old man_. Kagome sighed, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Aww…Yes, Your Honor." Yura pouted, putting on her most innocent face. _What a fraud, I bet she's a witch inside,_ Kagome couldn't help but grumble to herself. _Either way, this doesn't bode well. She's already captured the heart of every man and possibly quite a few women in the court!_ She looked at Sesshomaru for a moment, seeing him staring at the witness. _Ugh, even him._ She coughed, garnering the attention of all parties present. She frowned at Sesshomaru, urging him to begin the cross-examination.

Sesshomaru could see Kagome was mad at him even though he had no idea why. He found Yura distasteful, but her testimony was enough to put Kagome's client in jail and so he put up with her antics. He was curious as to Kagome's hostility, however; _she can't be jealous…can she? That's ridiculous; the girl probably hates me right now._ Sesshomaru was not the type to show emotions, and even less to the person who brought most of them out of him. Sesshomaru scowled and began his cross-examination.

"Ms. Hair" he redirected everyone's attention to himself as he started, "Tell us, where were you on the night of September 5th, when the murder occurred?"

"Um…gee…" Yura pretending to think on it for a bit, tapping her chin with her index finger. "I was, like, in my hotel room?" She giggled a bit, sending Sesshomaru a sultry glare. "I checked in right after lunch."

Sesshomaru maintained his posture, not letting Yura know of his real thoughts on her 'playfulness'. "And this hotel is directly across from the Soul & Co. Law Offices?"

"Mm…that's right, big boy." _Alright, I've had it with this tramp._ Kagome nearly growled; Yura was really getting under her skin. The Judge saw Kagome's expression and decided to intervene.

"A-ah very well. Witness, please testify to the court about what you saw!" Yura looked at him and winked.

"Sure thing, Judge." Yura once again pretended to think on it, tapping her chin while she talked. "It was, like, 9:00 at night. I looked out the window, y'know! And then…" Yura paused to create a dramatic effect and then continued, "Ooh! I saw a woman with long hair being attacked! The one attacking her was, guess who?" Yura smirked and send a wink to Kagome. "It was the mousey girl with pretty hair sitting in the defendant's chair! Then the woman, like, dodged to one side and ran away!" Kagome frowned; this seemed like something out of a movie. "But that girl, she caught up to her and…and…"Yura teared up for good measure, causing Kagome to roll her eyes. "She hit her! Then the woman with the long hair…She kinda…slumped." Yura smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. "The end. That's all I saw. Every little bitsy witsy!" She winked for good measure, once again rallying the court.

"Well…it is a remarkably solid testimony." Kagome was shocked, was the Judge going to accept her testimony as it was?

"Wait! Judge, I have a right to cross-examine her!" Kagome defended, glaring at Yura.

"Well…you are right. Please refrain from badgering the witness, however." Kagome sweat-dropped. _And here I thought the Judge wasn't fooled by this tramp's tricks._

"Ms. Higurashi…you were Soul Kikyo's apprentice, were you not?" Kagome nodded, confused as to where Sesshomaru was taking his question.

"She did have a knack of delaying due process with her intent of finding any kind of flaw on a perfect testimony." Kagome growled at him; furious at his insinuation.

"Hey, how _dare_ you! You're the one being accused of-" Kagome was stopped by the Judge's intervention.

"Order! Ms. Higurashi, start your cross-examination." The Judge sat down and looked her straight in the eye. "Now."

"R-right." _Sesshomaru…resorting to low tricks, are we? I'm going to cross-examine her, if only because I have a feeling you don't want me to!_ Kagome calmed herself as she recalled Yura's testimony.

"Alright, Ms. Hair…why did you even look out the window precisely at 9:00 PM?" Kagome doubted her testimony. She displayed suspicious behavior from the moment she met the woman. "Were you expecting to see something?" Yura didn't know what to say, so she tried to divert the attention from Kagome's question by acting cute.

"Hmm…Oh, gee!" Yura's eyes widened while she tapped her chin.

 _What? That's it? She can't get out of this question that easily!_ Kagome thought, preparing her counterattack. "I sort of, y'know…just looked. I had a feeling!" Yura bounced her breasts, distracting every man in court while her tongue poked out. _Yeah, lady, that trick won't work on me. I'm pressing you till you answer!_

"Alright, Ms. Hair. Surely you must have had a reason to look out of your window at _that_ precise time of night!" Yura's facial expression changed and Kagome was reminded of the maniacal face she had put one when she caught Kagome investigating her drawer. _Now we're starting to know the real Yura._

" _Objection!_ " Came from the prosecution's side. She looked at Sesshomaru while he pointed at her accusingly.

"Ms. Higurashi, I will not have you badgering my witness!" Kagome growled at him, annoyed at his antics. _I'm sure you'd like to badger her privately- Kagome stop this! He's going to catch on and you're going to lose your edge!_ Kagome shook herself out of her stupor and glared at him.

"Badgering, really? It was a simple question that she just refuses to answer."

"It was a frivolous question the poor girl doesn't need to answer, Ms. Higurashi." Sesshomaru smirked at her, receiving the support of the crowd.

"Order in the court!" the Judge slammed his gavel against a sound block. "Ms. Higurashi, I did warn you beforehand."

 _Poor girl!? What about poor me!?_ Kagome was visibly upset, now she had the judge against her!

"Continue your cross-examination, Ms. Higurashi."

"Alright." Kagome had another question ready to be fired. "How did you know it was the defendant who attacked her? What made her stand out from any other person?" Yura was visibly startled and answered as fast as she could.

"S-she had a girlish physique! Women know these things." She began to wave it off but was interrupted by Kagome's insistence.

"I'm a woman, Ms. Hair and I don't _know_ these things. I'm curious as to why you'd mention her _physique_ and not the particular way she ties her hair; a lopsided tail while the rest of her hair flowed down her back and the fact that she wears _acolyte robes._ " Kagome pressed her on, seeing Yura's façade crack.

"Your Honor, the witness is _lying!_ This testimony is bogus!" Yura put on her best puppy eyed face and stared at the Judge.

"But…but!"

"Still, Ms. Higurashi…was she dressed like that the day of the murder bec-" He was interrupted by Kagome, who sighed.

"Your Honor, she was. I was also there and if you don't believe me, you can ask the Detective to testify as to her attire during the night of the murder." Kagome redirected her attention from the Judge to Yura.

"What do you have to say to that, Ms. Hair!" _You tramp!_ Kagome's statements had angered Yura; her innocent mask falling for a few seconds.

Yura growled and gripped the witness stand as her left eye twitched in irritation. "What are you trying to say, you mean lawyer!" Yura calmed herself, noting the confused glances thrown her way. "I-I saw what I saw. I just didn't think all the trifling little details were necessary, darling." _Mean lawyer and now darling? Where's your innocent façade now you little-_ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the Judge's intervention.

"Ms. Hair, the court would like to remind you to please omit nothing in your testimony. You may continue, Ms. Hair."

"Gladly, your honor." _Damn, I almost had her._

Yura continued on with a distressed look on her face. "I did see everything! I did! Um…that clock! The mini grandfather clock? That was the weapon used!" Yura stared at Kagome, winking at her for good measure. "Well? That good enough for you, sweetie?"

Kagome clenched her fists; enough was enough. _Wait, how'd she know it was a mini grandfather clock? I mean, it was dark…how could she have known it was even a clock?_ Kagome started to piece together all the evidence she had… _I found a wiretap…She was listening in on Kikyo's phone!_

"Ms. Hair!" Kagome called out, staring directly at her. "I'm surprised at your knowledge of the murder weapon. From that distance, it was only identified as a blunt object." Kagome smirked suddenly, pointing at Yura. "How then, did you know it was a clock!"

"Urp!" Yura's countenance changed, her eye once again began to twitch.

"Objection! The witness saw the murder with her own eyes, Higurashi. That's all that matters." Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly and stared at her. "Is this one of your shady tactics? Your Honor, the defense is trying to confuse the issue with trivial concerns!" Sesshomaru tossed his braid to the side, smirking at her.

"Please withdraw your question, Ms. Higurashi." _What?! You've got to be kidding me!_

"No, your Honor, this is important! Cross-examination is all _about_ questions! I've caught murderers with these types of questions!" Sesshomaru almost balked at her; was she playing to the Judge's favor?

It resulted, as the Judge acquiesced. _That was close_ , Kagome started to sweat, realizing the gravity of the situation. _If he stopped me there, the trial would be over!_

"Ms. Hair, tick tock, just like the clock!" Kagome pointed at her, sending an intense glare Yura's way. "Answer the question! How did you know it was a clock!"

Yura was visibly startled and looked at Sesshomaru for guidance. Sesshomaru, who was already frustrated at Kagome's line of questioning didn't notice the inquisitive gaze and kept his eyes on Kagome. _It's been a while since I've seen her this…passionate_. Sesshomaru thought, grudgingly impressed with the woman Kagome had become.

"I…um…I-I heard it! I heard it say the time!" Yura composed herself and winked at the defense lawyer. "I heard it from my hotel room!"

"The law offices of Soul & Co., where the murder took place, are very close to the hotel." Sesshomaru paused for a second, and continued, a well-placed smirk on his face. "Ergo, it's entirely possible for the witness to have heard the clock."

"Well…" The judge started, not entirely convinced with the witness' testimony. "Are you satisfied, Ms. Higurashi?"

"No, of course I'm not Your Honor. See, the clock couldn't have sounded…" Kagome smirked at Yura. "Because there was no clockwork in it! It's supposed to ring every 3 hours, but without the clockwork, it wouldn't do anything! I have here a recorded conversation in the defendant's phone that proves this!" The recording was played and demonstrated to the court.

Sesshomaru's expression visibly changed; his eyes widened and his lips thinned. He leaned into the prosecutor's stand, slamming both of his hands on the desk. "The defendant's cell phone!? This wasn't brought to my attention!"

"Isn't proof everything in a case, Mr. Taisho? I seem to recall you mentioning that to me once or twice. It seems as if Detective Fox overlooked that tiny, small detail." Kagome winked at him, gloating at her personal victory. "I was listening."

 _The good detective better remember he's up for evaluation soon…_ Sesshomaru thought furiously, trying to regain his composure.

 _My heart goes out to you, Taisho. Not._

"Do you want to explain this to the court, Ms. Hair? Or, um, like…I don't know, look for explanations in the garbage?" Kagome imitated Yura, using her words against her.

"W-what's it to you, porcupine bangs! I'm telling the truth!" Yura's complexion changed entirely; from being a seductive flirt she changed into an irritated hag. _Haha, small victories Kagome, take them as they come. Even if she looks like the devil himself and I'm slightly afraid of what she might do._

"I-I saw it in a store! That miniature grandfather clock; that's how I knew what it was by the outline!" Kagome tutted at her, glad she was able to catch Yura red-handed.

"No, I don't think so. See, it was made as a gift, and the design looks nothing like an ordinary grandfather clock."

in fact, there _are_ no miniature grandfather clocks that sound the time every 3 hours, so I'm surprised as to how you knew this unless…" Kagome paused, gathering her thoughts. _Ok Kagome, time to bring out the big guns._

"Unless dear Ms. Hair was listening into the victim's conversation with the defendant!" The accusation rattled the court, obligating the Judge to ask her for evidence.

"Take a look at this wiretap, Your Honor. Guess where I found it?" Kagome smiled precariously at Yura, sending a wink her way. "In Ms. Hair's room, no less!"

"Objection!" _I should've known Sesshomaru would intervene,_ Kagome grumbled to herself as she let him talk. "Your Honor, this is irrelevant." Sesshomaru slammed a hand on the prosecution's stand for good measure, capturing everyone's attention. "Even if it was the case _which it is not_ , you still have to prove one thing! Wiretapping and being an accomplice at a murder are two different things, Ms. Higurashi." Here, Sesshomaru calmed himself and sent a glare. "It's elementary, defense attorney."

"Y-yeah, he's right!" Yura finally intervened, regaining her composure once more. "The killing happened around 9:00 PM, right? Why, that's just when I was getting room service from that sweet bellboy…"Kagome face-palmed. _This can't be happening to me_. Sesshomaru noticed her situation and smiled.

"R-room service?"

"Oh yes, Iced coffee if I recall…just ask the bellboy…tee hee." She giggled, a fierce look on her face as she watched Kagome on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

 _No, I almost had her!_

Sesshomaru bowed, continuing with Yura's train of thought. "Ergo, the witness was not on the scene at the time of the murder." Sesshomaru crossed his arms and shook his head. "It is my great displeasure to inform you…that the witness appears to have been tapping the victim's telephone. _However,"_ and with this, Sesshomaru turned his attention towards Kagome, " _that_ is a separate crime with no bearing whatsoever on the current case! Her testimony stands."

 _No! They're going to let her just walk away!_ Kagome needed to think, fast. If the judge accepted Yura's testimony, Rin was as good as dead. "Y-your Honor! I'd like to cross-examine the bellboy!"

"Ms. Higurashi…"

"Please, Your Honor!" Kagome knew the Judge was wary of wasting any more time during this trial but sighed once she saw the Judge agreed to her motion.

"I object to calling the bellboy, Your Honor." Sesshomaru intervened, putting his plan in motion. "If you, however, agree to one condition Miss. Higurashi, I'll consent to calling this witness."

"Oh?" _Sesshomaru's up to something, I know it._

"If Ms. Yura's alibi is not called into question after you examine the bellboy…Then you will recognize that Ms. Hair was not the killer, thus she is innocent. And if she is not the killer, then you must accept the verdict of 'guilty' for Ms. Nakamura Rin!"

 _What…!? Is…is he crazy! If I don't do this though…it's game over. Fine Taisho, this is my last stand; if I fall…I'm sorry Rin._

"Condition accepted!" Sesshomaru tsked at her, chuckling inwardly at her naïveté.

"Hn." _Ah, Higurashi you fool. You fell right into my trap._

"Very well!" declared the judge. "The court calls the hotel bellboy to the stand!"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. SECOND TURNABOUT: Crack

**A/N: 8** **th** **installment, pretty short compared to the other chapters but I think it's adequate. Hope you enjoy!**

 **To the guest who reviewed, _thank_ _you!_ You have no idea how happy your review made me. I'll think about publishing the story on Dokuga once I finish it. It's Humor/Drama because of the nature of the cases and the people involved in them, but there's definitely _romance_ involved. **

**To Leila Walker: Thank you as well for your review! It's nice to see people actually read this story, haha. I hope this chapter answers your question as to the SesshKag romance. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Ace Attorney series nor am I affiliated with them. This is purely for fun and is non-profit.**

* * *

 _Previously on Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi_

" _Condition accepted!" Sesshomaru tsked at her, chuckling inwardly at her naïveté._

" _Hn." Ah, Higurashi you fool. You fell right into my trap._

" _Very well!" declared the judge. "The court calls the hotel bellboy to the stand!"_

 **SECOND TURNABOUT: Crack**

The bellboy was ushered in, wearing his typical yellow vest with red trims. He was carrying a tea set on his tray.

Sesshomaru gave him a glance and then looked towards the judge. "I believe we're ready for the witness to testify."

"Yes sir." The bellboy answered, settling down the tray with a tea set on the witness stand.

"Very well, the witness may begin his testimony." The bellboy nodded and began to speak.

"I am the head bellboy at the fine Gatewater Hotel," he introduced himself, smiling at all the parties present. "I believe I received a call after 8:00 PM from our guest, Ms. Hair. She ah," Here the bellboy blushed, arousing Kagome's curiosity. "She asked for iced coffee at 9, on the dot, sir. I delivered it personally and was given an... _embrasser_ for the effort." The bellboy's face was beet red by now, making Kagome roll her eyes. _I can just imagine what embrasser means._

Kagome listened closely and pressed on a few issues, but there was nothing to be done; the bellboy didn't seem to be lying. _Shit, it's no good! There's nothing there! Is...is this it?_

Sesshomaru saw her predicament and tutted. "Finally, you understand. This bellboy has absolutely no reason to lie! Now..." Sesshomaru paused, sneering at Kagome. "If you have any decency, you will end this rather tedious cross-examination here!"

"Well, the prosecution is right, Ms. Higurashi..." Kagome was getting desperate; Rin was going to be declared guilty!

"Your Honor, wait, please! One more question!" Kagome pleaded, bowing her head.

Sesshomaru scoffed and objected. "Your Honor, I must object. This charade of justice has gone on long enough!"

The Judge liked Kagome, truly. She was a bright and spirited girl, and he had seen first-hand where her questions got her. "Now, now, Mr. Taisho. Objection overruled, I'll give Ms. Higurashi one more question, that's all."

Kagome almost jumped in glee, then settled down. _Alright, this is it. My last chance!_

"P-please, t-tell me about the check in! Tell me about when you checked-in Ms. Hair!" She noticed Sesshomaru tense at the question and mentally celebrated. _Like before, small victories Kagome; it's not over yet._

The bellboy blinked, finding the question strange. "Very well. My first thought was the she was a beautiful, beautiful person." He had a dreamy expression as he remembered Yura's best assets. "She's just my type of girl, I thought, so it was a disappointment, really."

 _Well if floozies are your type of gi- wait. Disappointed...? Right, I seem to remember a bottle of wine and two glasses!_

"Woah, hold up bellboy. What was a disappointment?"

The bellboy blinked and chuckled. "Well I am not without charm, ma'am, but even I'd have little chance with her lover there." Kagome's eyes almost popped; this was her chance!

"L-lover! So there was someone else in the room!" Kagome got so agitated she slammed her hands against the desk and pointed at him.

"W-why didn't you say so sooner?!"

"I object! That was...objectionable!" Sesshomaru bellowed; Kagome couldn't get the upper hand in this!

The Judge shook his bald head negatively and spoke. "Objection overruled. The witness will answer the question."

The bellboy looked sheepishly at the prosecutor, who was gripping the desk so hard he made nail marks on it. "Ah...the good prosecutor here told me not to s-say anything unless I was specifically asked, ma'am." Kagome in turn glared at Sesshomaru, fire in her eyes. Sesshomaru clenched his fists in anger, his eyes turning into slits.

"You _fool_!"

Even though Kagome was beyond furious with Sesshomaru's tricks, she had finally found the link that tied Yura with the murder case. _I've done it! I've won this round, take that, Taisho!_

"To summarize, Ms. Hair checked into a twin room...with a man. Right, bellboy?" The bellboy nodded, so Kagome continued. "Then, when you brought them room service...Ms. Hair was the only one in the room, correct?" The bellboy nodded once again, trying to ignore the deadly stare the prosecution was throwing at him.

"Your Honor," Kagome spoke, "we have just learned of another person involved who may have been the murderer! In this new light, I hold that it's impossible to judge the defendant." This time she looked at Sesshomaru, smirking. "You agree, Mr. Taisho?"

Sesshomaru slammed his hand against the desk and glared at her. "Who is this 'other person', Higurashi?" He air quoted.

"Keep up, Taisho. It's the man with Ms. Hair, of course!" Sesshomaru scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Your Honor, while Ms. Hair's alibi is foolproof, this man that was with her has no alibi! The bellboy saw no one else in the room at the time of the murder!" Kagome crossed her own arms and thought about all the evidence presented. "Also, there's suspicion enough with the fact that Ms. Hair was wiretapping the victim's phone. Could it have been orchestrated by this man?"

"Hn. That's convenient, Ms. Higurashi, but it's too late-" He was interrupted by Kagome's interval.

"Too late? Pff, you'd like it if it were too late, wouldn't you, Taisho. After all, it was you who hid the presence of the other man from this court!" Sesshomaru nearly growled at her, furious because he was losing to her.

"You upstart... _amateur!_ "

" _Enough!_ " declared the Judge, tired of their apparent rivalry. "The court acknowledges the defense's argument" he nodded towards Kagome. "I expect the prosecution and defense to look into this matter fully! Court is adjourned!" With a slam of his gavel, the trial had ended.

 **September 7, 2:24 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No.1**

Kagome entered the defendant lobby and was surprised with a hug. "Ms. Higurashi, thank you so much!" It was Rin, who had been waiting for Kagome to come out of the court room.

"Rin, you can call me Kagome, you know. Don't thank me; we're not out of the woods yet!" Rin shook her head and smiled at Kagome, her countenance looking like the high schooler Kagome had first met in Terra's Delight.

"Alright, Kagome! Still, you were amazing out there!" Rin gushed and clapped her hands. "I think I might be your newest fan!" She jumped a little bit in childish joy, making Kagome chuckle a bit.

"Aw, c'mon…" Kagome sheepishly rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"That other attorney was pretty cool, too…" Rin had a dreamy look on her face; much like the bellboy's when he thought of Yura. Kagome noticed the look and grunted, remembering her fiery exchange with Sesshomaru.

"Why do you say that, Rin?" Kagome asked cautiously, not wanting to seem overly interested.

"Well," Rin stated, blushing a bit. "That face of his! With his eyes wide, and trembling lips! It sent shivers up my spine!" _D-does this kid actually like Sesshomaru?!_ Kagome once again felt the familiar tendrils of jealousy, but this time she couldn't shake them off. _She's Sesshomaru's type too…impressionable, joyful, and young._ Kagome huffed, trying to ignore her thoughts while Rin looked at her curiously.

"W-was there something wrong with what I said?" Kagome sighed and offered the girl a smile.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Mr. Taisho and I just have a little bit of history, that's all."

"Oh…?" Rin blinked at her; noting the faraway look her lawyer had.

"Don't worry about it; I'll tell you another time." Kagome breathed out and began speaking once again. "Listen, you can't go home yet…we need to investigate this man Yura was with. We do that, and I'm sure we can clear you!" Rin looked a bit dubious and bit her lip. Kagome noticed her insecure gaze and ruffled her hair a bit.

"I think I told you to trust me, kid. So…trust me." Rin smiled at the unlikely reprimand and nodded at her. With that, Kagome left Rin behind in order to gather evidence against the man who accompanied Yura. She managed to get a full record of Yura's testimony, but she didn't know how much good it would do in the long run. _Well, better to be safe than sorry._

As Kagome headed out of the district court, she caught strands of silver hair in the distance and decided to call the man out. "Hey, Taisho, stop right there!" Kagome stomped towards the man's shiny black convertible, blocking the entrance to his car.

"Hn. What do you want?" It was apparent Taisho Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to deal with Kagome's antics; especially after she had beaten him in court.

"Who do you think you are, huh!? What was all that in court?" Kagome puffed out, poking his chest.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and removed her finger from his physique. "My job, girl. Now get out of the way." Kagome refused and stood still.

"Sesshomaru…what happened to you? You're _nothing_ like I remember…where's the boy who used to defend me in school?" Kagome chewed her lip, getting teary-eyed in front of him. "The boy who helped me when I got bullied, the one who gave me my first valentine's kiss? Where'd that boy go?" Sesshomaru glared at her, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her away.

"That boy _died_ the day his father died. _Goodbye_ , Higurashi." Sesshomaru resist the urge to apologize for his harsh words. Kagome remained silent at his exclamation as he took advantage of the situation and got in his car. _I've been carrying this crush with me for almost 20 years; why can't I seem to forget her!?_ Sesshomaru sighed and looked out of his tinted window, noticing Kagome's disappointed gaze. _Forgive me, Kagome…I can't be that boy who foolishly believed in the notion of justice anymore and I can't be the man that would do you right. I'd rather you hate me than idolize something I never wanted to become._

Kagome didn't know what to say, much less what to think. Sesshomaru had taken the only blissful memory of her childhood and crushed it between his fists. Kagome bit back the tears and left dejectedly towards her car, deeming Sesshomaru a lost cause. _Why did his words hurt so much? I feel like my heart's breaking all over again…the first time being his fault, too._ Kagome sighed and slumped over her car. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and decided on concentrating on Rin's case. _I'll deal with Sesshomaru later; he thinks that boy's dead but deep down I know he's still there. I know that the boy I fell in love with is still alive. Now though, I think it's best if I do my job._ Kagome pumped herself up and got to work.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. SECOND TURNABOUT: Faces

**A/N: 9** **th** **installment! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Ace Attorney series nor am I affiliated with them. This is purely for fun and is non-profit.**

* * *

 _Previously on Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi_

 _Why did his words hurt so much? I feel like my heart's breaking all over again…the first time being his fault, too. Kagome sighed and slumped over her car. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and decided on concentrating on Rin's case. I'll deal with Sesshomaru later; he thinks that boy's dead but deep down I know he's still there. I know that the boy I fell in love with is still alive. Now though, I think it's best if I do my job. Kagome pumped herself up and got to work._

 **SECOND TURNABOUT: Faces**

 **September 7, 2006 3:11 PM**

 **Detention Center**

 **Visitor's Room**

Kagome thought it a good idea to visit Yura after her arrest, hoping she could convince her to cough up her companion's name. She smiled at Jeff; surprised to see him acting as Yura's guard.

"Hey, Jeff. I didn't know you had Yura's cell too!" Jeff looked at Kagome briefly and blushed. He nodded towards her and let her pass.

"Ms. Hair." Yura turned around and gasped only to settle down a few seconds afterwards.

"Well hello there, sexy lawyer." She winked, "You can call me Yura by the way; I've never been called _Ms. Hair_ so much in my life!"

"Ah. Well, if you say so, Yura." Kagome was wary of the girl's playful attitude.

"Hmm, I didn't expect anyone to visit me in such a dank place as this…" She pouted, crossing her arms below her breasts. "I mean, I'm even getting used to this place!" Kagome was about to say something until she saw Yura's entire demeanor change.

"Not! You stupid lawyer! I hope you die!" Her face was contorted in rage; her left eye twitching, her brow furrowing as she sneered at Kagome. _I knew this cute attitude was just a mask._ Kagome shivered, Yura giving her the creeps.

"Have you come to laugh, porcupine bangs? Go ahead; laugh at the fallen Ms. Hair!" Kagome shook her head in denial; she didn't want to laugh, she wanted to run away.

"Listen, settle down. I didn't come here to laugh," Kagome started, noting the slight change in Yura's face, "I just wanted to ask something."

Yura snorted and looked away. "Unfortunately, there is nothing I want to _be_ asked. Haven't you done enough questioning, you bitch?" Kagome's eye twitched; apparently Yura wasn't playing nice anymore.

 _Ugh; this is like a repeat of the trial._

"Listen you little floozy, you're starting to scare the security guard. You're stuck here," Kagome looked at Jeff for a moment, sending him a nod. "And I can make your life a fucking living hell from over here. So you have two choices:" Kagome lifted her index finger up first, "You either let me ask you a question, or…" This time she lifted her middle finger, "You don't, and you'll get fucked up here, all alone. Your choice."

Yura was visibly startled; she had never expected the prim and proper lawyer to intimidate her that way. She even found it a little bit sexy. "Hmm, alright, I'll go with option one, cutie!" She giggled a bit and waved at the guard who was trying not to look at the woman. "Fine, ask away."

"About the man who stayed with you in your hotel room…tell me where he is?" Yura looked at her and scoffed.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, lawyer. I said I'd let you _ask_ , not answer you. I'm not stupid." She frowned and looked away.

 _Hmm…maybe if I had something to get her to talk. Might as well ask her something else._ Kagome sighed and continued her questions. "Why did you place a wiretap on Kikyo's phone?" Yura tilted her head at the question, smirking all the while.

"Aww, when you say it like that it sounds so…cold, so criminal!" _It is a crime, you dolt._

"Alright, enough." Kagome crossed her arms at her and glared. "Why are you so angry? You committed a crime, I discovered it. You don't look like a bad person but…" Yura once again regained her previous furious gaze. She stood up straight and grabbed the cell bars.

"Ooh, that does it! Bottom-feeding, scum-sucking lawyer!" _What the hell…Does she have a thing against lawyers or is it just me?_ Kagome realized her intimidation tactic wasn't going to work with this wacko nor apparently asking her gently.

"Listen up, lady. I'm coming back and when I do, I expect you to be in a well enough disposition to talk." She left before Yura could say anything to her. Before crossing the door though, she made sure she spoke loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey, Jeff? I know she was committed for tapping a cellphone but…I think she's a little bit more dangerous than that; she tried to assault me!" Kagome discreetly winked at Yura, noting her reddened face. "You might want to recommend to put her in isolation for a bit; y'know, for safety." Jeff was confused but nodded at her, briefly glancing at Yura's explosive face. Kagome chuckled and left the Detention Center; she wanted to go back to Soul & Co. Law Offices to check if she missed anything.

 **September 7, 2006 3:45 PM**

 **Soul & Co. Law Offices**

 _Looks like forensics is taking the day off today_. Kagome looked around the office, noticing how clean it looked. "Shippo's not around either," Kagome mused, doubting her decision on coming here. _Can't hurt to look around, though._ She paced around the office, remembering her times with Kikyo. _Oh, that's Kikyo's favorite potted plant_ , it looked like a palm tree, but Kagome was never good with plants. _I guess I have to water it now_ … She looked out the window, noticing the hotel. Kagome glanced at Kikyo's movie poster, remembering how much she liked that _one_ movie that made her cry. _I…I guess she won't be able to watch it with me, now._ Finally, Kagome looked over Kikyo's bookcase and noticed a few files missing; _they can't be missing, it's probably just my imagination…_ She swiped her hand over her desk; thinking about Kikyo. "Hah, her desk is clean and primed, the only thing missing is…well, Kikyo." Kagome had enough reminiscing and decided on going to the hotel. "If Yura won't tell me where the guy is…I'm sure I'll find him at the hotel." With that, Kagome left the law office and walked towards the hotel, noting how close the two buildings were.

 **September 7, 2006 4:03 PM**

 **Gatewater Hotel**

 **Room 303**

The first thing Kagome saw once she entered the room was the bellboy and, surprise, surprise; he was carrying a tray with a tea set. _I guess everyone in this hotel drinks tea._

"Ah, welcome, ma'am!" once again the bellboy attempted to bow at Kagome, even while carrying the visibly heavy tray. "Quite the performance today, if I dare say so myself." Kagome sweat-dropped; she didn't really want to remember today's trial.

"Yeah…thanks. Sorry for putting you on the spot like that, I know it wasn't really your fault." Kagome coughed, remembering his beet-red face at her questions and Sesshomaru's scowl.

"Oh, not at all, ma'am!" The bellboy smiled gently at Kagome, shaking his head a bit. "Your efforts today can only help the Gatewater's reputation!" _Of course he'd think like that._

"Heh, I suppose…Listen," Kagome started, changing topics. Before she could, however, the bellboy interrupted her.

"I will become famous as well! Seeing as I was Ms. Hair- a criminal before the eyes of the law- attendant!" His eyes shined while Kagome looked on, bewildered.

"'The Bellboy who brought the murderer ice coffee'…!" _Why do I feel like we're both stuck in the same bad dream…_ Kagome sighed; she really did feel a migraine coming along. She decided on looking around once more. She focused on the drawer, which still had that screwdriver.

"Why is the screwdriver still there?" She was stopped from touching it by the bellboy, who passionately grabbed her hand.

"Please leave that as is, ma'am! That's the 'Drawer of Terror, Hiding Place of the Murderer's Wiretap!'" _Oh you've got to be kidding me._ She closed her eyes for a moment, using her fingers to rub the bridge of her nose.

"Ok, bellboy…do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" The bellboy looked at her eagerly and nodded, pleased to be of service.

"About Yur- err Ms. Hair…" The bellboy rolled his eyes at her, interrupting Kagome's question.

"Oh, her? Ma'am, not to boast but I knew the moment I saw her…" His eyes flashed with something unnamable as he shouted, "'She'd do it!' I said!" _Do WHAT?! That's not what you said in court, boy. Something about being the ideal woman for you…_

Kagome bit her lip and rolled her eyes, asking another question. "I wanted to ask you about the man who was with Ms. Hair…?" The bellboy put the tray down for a second, thinking on the man who accompanied Yura.

"He was a real 'lady killer', if you'll pardon the expression." Kagome sweat-dropped. "I knew it from the moment I saw him, ma'am." _Got intimidated by him too, I suppose._ "He and I are of the same ilk. We both carry the scent of…danger." _Oh for the love of…This is the only time I'm agreeing with you, Mr. Psycho Bellboy._ "If you had a photo of that man, I'm quite sure I could identify him." Kagome nearly punched something; if she had a photo she would go looking for him herself. _I'll need to get that; maybe his confirmation of the guy would be useful in the trial._

"Thanks for your help, bellboy." _Or lack thereof._ The bellboy bowed to her and resumed his duties, leaving her to her thoughts.

 _Right; I might need to visit Mr. MoMo now. He's gonna get a piece of my mind!_ With that, she set off to MoMo Law Offices.

 **September 7, 2006 4:35 PM**

 **MoMo Law Offices**

The first thing Kagome noticed was the lack of personnel in the office. _Where is everyone?_ Kagome shrugged and decided to enter the office, noticing it also empty. _Huh. Looks like Totosai is out today…again._ She grunted, crossing her arms. _This old coot…is he avoiding me?_ She noticed something strange in the office, however, and as she looked towards her left noticed Totosai's prized painting missing!

"What the, did someone rob this place?" Kagome mumbled to herself, glancing around the office. She noticed two photos lying on his desk and curiosity got the best of her. She lifted them and examined them closely.

"Hmm…these say DL-6 Incident – Exhibit A, and DL-6 Incident- Exhibit B…what the. These are crime photos!" She examined the first one; it was the profile of middle aged woman. _She looks eerily familiar…_ She had short dark brown hair with chestnut eyes and a serene smile. "I'm sure I've seen this person somewhere…" Kagome stored the photo, just in case. _There's another one…Wow. More weirdos?_ Kagome's eyebrow lifted as she looked at the profile of a handsome young man with long, white hair and gleaming red eyes. _He's kind of creepy, actually. He has this forced smile on his face…_ Kagome bit her lip; perhaps this was the man she was looking for? She swapped the previous photo, not wanting anyone to notice the lack of pictures on the desk.

Kagome took a deep breath and left the office, her destination set.

 **September 7, 2006 4:47 PM**

 **Gatewater Hotel**

 **Room 303**

"Hey, bellboy," Kagome called out, handing him the picture. "Seem familiar?"

"Oh, that's him, Detective!" _Did he just call me detective?_ Kagome rolled her eyes at his choice of words. "I'm the lawyer…" The bellboy chuckled at her and slapped his arm gently against her back.

"Oh yes, I know that! I just wanted to say 'detective' once. You know how it is." _No, no I don't._

"That is, without a doubt, the man who checked in with Ms. Hair Yura." The bellboy smiled at her and continued. "Should I write an affidavit swearing that that's him?" Kagome thought on it and nodded; it might come in handy.

"I've always wanted to write an affidavit, ma'am!" The bellboy took a superhero stance and proclaimed: "From hence forth, I will be known as the 'bellboy who swore the affidavit'!" _Oh boy._

"Just hurry up and write it." _Hah! Not even Yura can play dumb to this!_

Kagome smiled at the bellboy and waved her goodbyes; it was time to visit Yura again. Before that, she wanted to go back and return the picture, and maybe swap it for the other one.

 **September 7, 2006 5:00 PM**

 **MoMo Law Offices**

 _No one's here? Wait…there's no picture there either!_ Someone had apparently entered the office and grabbed the picture before she could get to it.

"What the hell is happening here?" She frowned and decided on continuing on to the Detention Center to visit Yura.

 **September 7, 2006 5:14 PM**

 **Detention Center**

 **Visitor's Room**

Yura growled once she saw Kagome come through the doors. " _You again!?_ Can't you take a hint and stay gone?" She huffed, crossing her arms. "Ugh, you don't just have spiky bangs; you also have a spiky heart! Leave a girl _alone!_ " _Ugh. That does it; after this case I'm cutting my bangs_.

"I said I'd be back, and this time I want answers!" Kagome took out the photo and nearly slammed it on her forehead.

"Have a look at this, seem familiar?" Yura was about to open her mouth in order to say a smartass comment but reeled back once she looked at the photo. Her face twisted maliciously and her left eye began to twitch.

"Where did you…?" Kagome tutted at her, shaking her finger.

"Not important. Who is he? It's him, isn't he? Your lover."

Yura blinked and denied it with a sweet smile. "No, that's not right." _Yeah right. Nice try, Miss Cooperative. "_ You have no proof, girlie."

"Oh I don't?" Kagome smirked, puffing out her chest. "What's this then? Oooh, lookey lookey, _proof._ " She took out the bellboy's affidavit and handed it to her, noticing how her facial expression changed. _Aha! Now's my chance…do I intimidate her or do I go easy?_

"No use playing dumb, you floozy!" _If, indeed, that's an act…_ "If you don't talk, I'm taking this photo to the press!" Yura grabbed the cell bars and screamed at Kagome.

"Whaaaat?!" Kagome took a step back, wary of the woman.

"Well, even though he should be a witness to a murder, this man is in hiding. I'm sure the press would have a field day with his reputation!" Kagome smirked; she had caught Yura red-handed.

"Fine! I'll talk!" _Finally! This was like dealing with that boss from the movie, The Devil Wears Prada._ "You…you win, Lawyer." She spit out the word with so much hate, Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to keep talking to Yura anymore. _Ugh, I gotta do what I gotta do._

"Tell me about him, Yura." Yura blinked and calmed down, a dreamy look on her face.

"That man, he's my boss. Yokai Magatsuhi, the president of the information gathering conglomerate, Demoncorp. Also the owner of the Gatewater Hotel." She giggled; a small smile on her face. _I've heard that name too many times to forget it; this was the man who ruined Kikyo and Rin's mother!_ Kagome frowned, continuing her questions.

"What do you mean by 'information gathering'?"

"Hmmm…" Yura thought on it and later snapped her fingers. "I guess you can call them a detective agency!"

"He was with you during the murder, right?" Yura's eyes widened and she sobered up, a scared look on her face. _That…that doesn't seem to be a mask. She really does look afraid._

"I…I'm scared to talk. I-I don't want to end up like _her!_ " Yura covered her mouth with both her hands; it seemed she had said too much. Kagome's own eyes widened at her confession, mouth gaping. _Could this man be the true murderer? Kikyo…_

"Fine, Yura. Settle down; I might be a lawyer, but I'm not about to make your deathbed. I'll just ask him myself. Where's his company located?" Yura looked at Kagome dubiously, but decided on telling her.

 _Mr. Yokai Magatsuhi, at last! Finally, a lead on this guy! I'm 100% sure Yura didn't do it…so that leaves him. I'm coming for you, Magatsuhi!_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	10. SECOND TURNABOUT: Crime

**A/N: 10** **th** **installment! Better late than never, right? Hope you enjoy!**

 **JJ: Thank you! I update when I play, which is daily. Sometimes, like now, I might have too many things on my plate and it takes me a while to publish the chapter. The spiritual powers I mentioned, if you remember, are those of channeling the dead. Unfortunately spiritual powers in the Ace Attorney universe only delve into the spirit world; the souls and its inner workings. I'm afraid there aren't any demons; Sesshomaru is as human as it gets.**

 **Guest: There will be, but with time! Trust me I love the romance between the two but Sesshomaru has some unresolved issues that are haunting him and preventing his relationship with Kagome to flourish. Kagome, however, will be the one to help him out of those problems ;). He'll be making some cameo appearances in between the cases, as well as his beloved half-brother; Inuyasha.**

 **Leila Walker: Haha, yes. Like I said to Guest in the above note, there will be with time and his hatred will be explained as well! They were 10; I try to follow up the chronological order of events during the game, haha. It was just a peck on the cheek, but y'know; kids. They're impressionable.**

 **Also, thank you for pointing that little detail out! It has been fixed; I try to proofread everything but some things can escape from my attention, like this. As I told JJ, I try to update daily but sometimes I'm met with a few inconveniences that delay the update. Not to worry though, the updates are coming.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Ace Attorney series nor am I affiliated with them. This is purely for fun and is non-profit.**

* * *

 _Previously on Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi_

" _Fine, Yura. Settle down; I might be a lawyer, but I'm not about to make your deathbed. I'll just ask him myself. Where's his company located?" Yura looked at Kagome dubiously, but decided on telling her._

 _Mr. Yokai Magatsuhi, at last! Finally, a lead on this guy! I'm 100% sure Yura didn't do it…so that leaves him. I'm coming for you, Magatsuhi!_

 **SECOND TURNABOUT: Crime**

 **September 7, 5:37 PM**

 **Demoncorp Inc.**

 **CEO's Office**

Kagome began to look around the office, noting the extremely expensive furnishings that adorned it. There was a huge fisherman painting that oddly seemed familiar to her. _Wasn't this the painting I saw in MoMo's office?_

"Welcome!" Kagome tensed, the voice coming from behind her. "Please furnish me with the title of your _personage_." Kagome turned around and lifted an eyebrow. _What the heck is this guy saying?_ She gave him a once over; wild white hair cascading behind his back, menacing red eyes that gleamed at her and a fake smile showing his pearly whites. This was the man; Yokai Magatsuhi. He had an elegant green suit with a diamond buttons and an extravagant tie.

"I believe I asked for your name, girl. _What_ is your name? I was just  inquirably asking the title that you go by" Magatsuhi kept smiling at her, his eyes unblinking. _Inquirably? For such a fancy guy he uses some ridiculously made up words._

Kagome was beyond creeped out; no wonder Yura didn't want to testify against him. _The bellboy's right, too. This guy's dangerous; I better be careful._

"Uh…Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." She saw him think a bit and then smirk at her.

"Ms. Higurashi, is it? Right, I see…Splendiferous." _What the hell is this guy talking about?_ Magatsuhi noticed the confused glance and chuckled in a demeaning way.

"Perhaps," he started coming closer to Kagome. "I have intimidated you with my gigantesque vocabulary…?" He got even closer to her; enough to whisper in her ear. She felt goosebumps run along her back feeling his breath on her ear. _What is this guy's problem!_

"Listen closely, girl. My name is Yokai Magatsuhi; CEO of Demoncorp. My business dealings bring me into contact with the elite of the elite." She felt more than saw his wicked smile. "So I'm afraid I am not used to conversing with the wordily-challenged." This time he grabbed her arms, preventing her from moving. He languidly took out his tongue and gave her ear a lick. Kagome's eyes widened in disgust and nearly snarled. She was too nervous to do anything, for the man had a firm grip on her. "I know who you are, Ms. Higurashi; an attorney, _fresh_ out of law school. Be wary of your betters." With that he loosened his grip enough for her to back away from him.

"No matter." He smiled at her and Kagome had half a mind to turn tail and leave. "So, what business does a _mighty_ lawyer have with a man such as myself?" _The only business a lawyer might have with you, you creep, is to sue you for sexual harassment!_ Kagome didn't want to imagine all the things he had done to Yura; while she was a floosy, she didn't think Yura would appreciate that type of demonstration that the man did with her.

"Ms. Hair Yura is an employee of Demoncorp, is she not?" Kagome masked her features, not wanting him to know how nervous she truly was.

"Ah, that's correct. She was my secretariat." He shrugged and shook his head disappointingly, still with the same fake smile on his face. "What a shock it was to hear what she had done!" Kagome frowned a bit and crossed her arms.

"You mean the wiretap?" The man nodded and settled down.

"Indeed! She is paid to answer phones. Tapping them is _not_ in her job description!" The man chuckled to himself while Kagome glanced nervously at him. _He's planning to use Yura as a scapegoat and the poor girl can't even testify against him._ She sighed and kept asking him questions.

"On the night of the murder…" She paused, waiting for a reaction. "Were you in Hair Yura's hotel room?" He shrugged at her, keeping his poker face intact.

"Who can say? I seldom pay attention to mundane details such as time and place." _Comes with being an arrogant prick, I guess._ "My motto is: 'Don't worry, be happy'!" _You're joking._ Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Still, Mr. Yokai…The hotel bellboy has stated on the record that he does remember you very clearly." She got a reaction, but she wasn't sure she wanted it anymore. The man tensed; his pretentious smile freezing in place.

"No matter," he gritted out. "The bellboy can say what he pleases. I still won't talk to you." His eyes gleamed with malice, making Kagome take a step backwards. "If you want me to speak, girl, put me on the witness stand." He chuckled menacingly at her, as if he knew the very notion of it was impossible. "I doubt you'd be capable of doing that."

 _He raises a good question, actually…Why didn't Sesshomaru call him as a witness? He should have seen the same thing as Yura if he really was at the hotel during the time of the murder._ Kagome was extremely nervous; this man seemed dangerous. What if he had intimidated Sesshomaru as well? Kagome thought about it and scoffed to herself, disregarding that train of thought. _Can't be. Sesshomaru, intimidated? I don't think so. It'd had to be something big for him to keep shut._

Magatsuhi laughed at her and winked. "The police…the courts…To me they are mere toys; playthings, if you will, for my amusement!" Kagome gritted her teeth; the man's arrogance was off the charts.

"Alright, Mr. Yokai…can you tell me about your company?"

"Ah, an excellent question!" Magatsuhi exclaimed; licking his lips. "We buy and sell various kinds of information." _You mean like an Information broker?_ "We are a company of the future! You might say we _are_ the future!" Kagome knew what kind of business shadow brokers delved on; shadowy pasts and blackmail. "In just ten years, I've built this business up into the grand office you see now! Before that, though, I was also very solicited." Magatsuhi nodded to himself and continued. "In case you were wondering," _I was not_ "Demoncorp was named after my last name, Yokai _._ In Japan, I suppose it means _demon._ Fitting, isn't it?" His fangs gleamed in the light of his office while his red eyes stared right into her soul. Kagome knew that if Magatsuhi told her he was an actual demon, she wouldn't think twice on believing him. _This guy is beyond disturbing._ "Fantabulistic, is it not?" Kagome didn't dare deign him with an answer.

Kagome chewed her lip, breaking her façade. She was very curious as to how that fisherman painting ended up in the hands of this guy. "Mr. Yokai…there's something that's been bothering me," _Besides the man himself._ Magatsuhi nodded at her, urging her to finish her inquiry. "That big painting on the wall over there…" Kagome pointed and continued, "I've seen it before." Magatsuhi, like before, tensed; his smile perfectly in place. This time though, his fists began to clench, indicating rage. Kagome ignored this and continued. "Just yesterday, actually."

Magatsuhi didn't even appear to be breathing; he just smiled and shook his head at her, his red eyes unblinking. "Your point being…?"

"My point is simple. Err, rather, my question is simple:" Kagome began, not noticing the warning signs Magatsuhi was giving off. "Why is that painting hanging on your wall?" There was silence before Magatsuhi spoke.

"Ms. Wrong, was it?" Kagome rolled her eyes and corrected him.

"Higurashi"

"Right. It appears you do not fully _grasp_ your position here. I ask again; who are you?" Kagome was starting to get nervous; she could feel the menacing aura coming off of him rolling out in waves.

"Um…huh? A lawyer?" Magatsuhi tutted at her.

"No, my feeble friend. A _mere_ lawyer. Worth nothing. Zilch, zippo, nada! Just like that sorry excuse for an attorney, Totosai!" _W-what?!_ Kagome couldn't have seen it coming; in the blink of an eye, Magatsuhi was close enough to her to land a bruising punch on her cheek, sending her tumbling down to the floor. Kagome couldn't help but cry in agony; her left cheek pulsating with pain. _He…he punched me!_ Kagome finally understood what type of man Magatsuhi was, and why no one ever meddled with him.

"Well Ms. Lawyer, what will you do, eh? Charge me with assault? You may be a woman, but trust me, girl. _I've done worse._ Charge away, I welcome it! For it is _you_ who will be found guilty." Magatsuhi laughed at her ominously, shaking his head quickly, his hair swishing with the movement.

"W-what…?" Speaking was painful because of the bruise. Kagome stood up as fast as she could, intent on leaving the office as soon as possible.

"Heed my exposition! The police, the courts, they all do my bidding." _So you say you nasty asshole. Is that kind of control really possible? Is everyone blackmailed?_

"I don't expect you to understand," He said depreciatingly. "It is a world beyond your comprehension. You came here from Totosai's, I presume?" Kagome glanced at him and nodded, afraid to speak lest he punch her again.

"Go ask him, girl. Why is it that this painting of his hangs here? Perhaps then he will tell you?" He continued, chuckling. "Perhaps he will explain how a man can live life purely for personal profit!" He shooed her away with condescending remarks. "Go now, skedaddle! There is nothing more to discuss! Unless of course," Magatsuhi started to walk towards her, scaring Kagome. "You'd like a repeat of what happened earlier?" That was enough; Kagome took a brief glance at the intimidating man and left.

 _This man…thank God I'm made of tougher stuff because if it were someone else they would've bolted out of there from the moment they felt the pain._ Kagome winced, remembering the incident. _I need to go get ice…after that, Totosai has a lot to speak up for._

 **September 7, 6:15 PM**

 **Alma Pharmacy**

Kagome stopped in a pharmacy near Demoncorp and was surprised to see Sesshomaru there. She had thought to hide; Kagome didn't want Sesshomaru to see the all-too-recent bruise. Unfortunately for her, Sesshomaru saw her just as she was about to turn around and stopped her. As he walked towards her, Kagome refused to turn towards him.

"Higurashi, what are you doin-" He grabbed her shoulder to turn her around gently, only to be surprised by the nasty purple bruise on her left cheek. " _Who."_ Sesshomaru growled out, this time grabbing both her arms. " _Who did this to you?!"_ Kagome scoffed and removed herself from his grip.

"It doesn't matt-" She was interrupted by Sesshomaru's menacing glare. Kagome sighed and gently touched her injured cheek.

"A very dangerous man, Sesshomaru. I have no idea why you didn't call him as a witness…but I'm assuming it has to do with his scare tactics." Sesshomaru knew immediately who it was that beat her; Yokai Magatsuhi. _That bastard, he said he wouldn't mess with her if I kept quiet!_ Kagome met Sesshomaru's furious gaze with her own.

"Listen up, Taisho. If this man thinks he's got me scared then he has another thing coming!" Kagome smirked as best she could with her injured cheek. Sesshomaru was worried for her, even if he didn't show it. He knew what type of man Magatsuhi was, knew how his business dealings went. _I'd never forgive myself if I put her in danger…_ He knew what he had to do; he would confront the man himself. Kagome noticed his determined looked and stopped him.

"Don't go looking for him; _please._ I just want justice served." Sesshomaru's eyes softened and in a rare show of weakness he let his inhibitions go and hugged her.

"Don't be reckless, Kagome." The embrace ended as quickly as it began. Sesshomaru took it upon himself to buy her an ice-pad for her bruise and the medicine he selected for himself. Kagome could only catch the name of one of them. _Zoloft? Why would he be buying that…?_

"Here." Sesshomaru gave her the ice-pad and acted as if nothing had happened; his stoic mask firmly in place.

"Sessh-"

"I'll see you in trial, Higurashi." Sesshomaru hesitated on leaving for a moment, but strengthened his resolve and walked out, intent on speaking to Yokai Magatsuhi. Kagome was then left alone with an ice-pad and her disordered thoughts.

"Hah," She sighed, pressing the ice-pad to her cheek. _I knew he still cared._ She walked away from the pharmacy, this time intent on speaking with Totosai before the day ended.

 **September 7, 2006 6:30 PM**

 **MoMo Law Offices**

Kagome stepped into the office, almost bumping into Totosai's frail form. It seemed he was waiting for her. Silence reigned until Kagome finally decided to clear her throat.

"Jumping Jehosephats!" Totosai was startled by Kagome. _Guess he wasn't expecting me after all._

"Oh, it's you, girlie!" Totosai exclaimed, his eyes getting bigger. _I didn't even know that was possible…_

"Hey…" Kagome patted his back, brows furrowed. "What's wrong? You looked so pensive…like an old man at the end of his days." Totosai heaved a heavy sigh, as if agreeing with her.

"I was just thinking about this whole mess…" He sighed once again and Kagome grunted. _Something's really bothering him, that much is clear._

"So you came to see the trial?" Totosai's eyes gleamed with excitement as he nodded.

"Oh yes, girlie. I-uh, I owe you my thanks, really. For y'know, doing what you could for Kikyo's cousin." Totosai had a somber look on his face as he remembered _why_ he refused to defend her.

"Yeah, speaking of. Why did you refuse her request for defense?" Totosai grunted and turned around, not letting Kagome see how nervous he was getting.

"Sorry, girlie. I ain't telling you that; need to think on it." Kagome scoffed, shaking her head at the senile old man. _He does seem troubled about something…_ Kagome sighed and let it go. _I'm starting to have a feeling I know what it is, anyway. Yokai Magatsuhi, that bastard._

"Alright. Listen Mr. MoMo, I paid Demoncorp a visit. Want to know what I found?" Kagome crossed her arms, giving him a steady stare.

"O-oh really, girlie. What'd ya find?" Totosai paled; could it be possible for her to have seen…?

"Mr. MoMo…" Totosai interrupted her, waving his hands.

"Enough of that, girlie! Just call me Totosai."

"Alright…Totosai. You know I noticed something strange since I entered the office." Totosai grew paler and started sweating bullets.

"Totosai…that painting that used to be here…why is it in Demoncorp?" Totosai slumped down on the sofa and sighed.

"So you noticed." _Well, duh. It's a pretty big painting._

"Totosai…that _scum_ …Yokai Magatsuhi of course…he's blackmailing you, isn't he." Totosai didn't dare move an inch.

"…yes." Was his whispered response, causing Kagome to sit next to him.

"Tell me what happened?" Totosai barely looked at her before he started.

"Oy girlie, I think it's time I get this off my chest so I can finally sleep without pills." Totosai closed his eyes as he recalled _how_ Magatsuhi and he met.

"Yokai Magatsuhi is a man who makes his living through intimidation." Kagome scoffed and let him continue. _Trust me, I know that already._ She touched her swollen cheek as she listened. "Demoncorp is a company that makes a living out of people's weaknesses. I've been paying them for 15 years now…or more precisely, _him._ " Kagome gasped. _That long?_ "All because of the 'DL-6 Incident', as you may have guessed." _The pictures…_ "You've got the gist of it now? It's why I couldn't defend poor, little Rin. He would've destroyed me if I did." _There we go, that's what ties him with Magatsuhi!_ Kagome growled and yelped in pain; she had briefly forgotten she had a nasty bruise on her cheek. Totosai noticed and was alarmed.

"G-girlie, what happened to you?" Kagome sighed, calming the man down.

"Who else but your friend Magatsuhi? I did pay him a _visit_ after all." Totosai sighed, fretting over her.

"I'm sorry girlie…I should've warned you about him." _Yeah, no worries. I see Yura's fear is well-founded._

"I'm sorry to say so girlie, but…arresting Yokai Magatsuhi is gonna be an issue." Kagome glanced at him wearily.

"Even when he did _this_ to me?" Totosai nodded at her, leaving her silent.

"He has information on everyone, young'un. Makes him invincible." _Right, lawyers…policemen…court officials._ Kagome looked worriedly towards Totosai, who noticed and sighed.

"Don't look at me like that, girlie. I've been supporting this weight for many years." Kagome decided to keep on questioning him; she had to know more.

"What's the DL-6 incident?"

"It's just a sorting code the police gave the case, girlie. A case 15 years ago…It was a case with a spirit medium-" Kagome stood suddenly from the sofa and shouted at him.

" _You?! It was you?!"_ Totosai was confused, what was the girl going on about?

"You were the snitch! The one who told the press the police used a spirit medium! _Kikyo and Rin's mothers!_ " Kagome was outraged; Kikyo's own boss was the one who sold her mother out.

"N-no girlie, don't misunderstand! I-I sold it to…to Yokai Magatsuhi. He gave me riches! But…I've had to pay for that mistake ever since." _That bastard! Kikyo knew though, didn't she? She did tell Rin the person responsible for the fall of their families was Yokai Magatsuhi._

"Girlie, if you would challenge him…Go look at Kikyo's office; she's bound to have information." Kagome sighed, taking everything in. She glanced at Totosai; it wasn't her he had to ask for forgiveness, it was Kikyo and Rin. Kikyo being dead and Rin being almost committed for a murder she didn't do.

"Fine…goodbye, Totosai." Totosai called out to her, offering her apologies.

"No use apologizing to me. Apologize to _them._ After this is over, I might even help channel Kikyo's body so you can ask for her forgiveness." With that, Kagome closed the office's doors and left.

 **September 7, 2006 7:00 PM**

 **Soul & Co. Law Offices**

 _It's funny, looking at this room, it seems…so normal._ _Hard to imagine a murder took place here._ Kagome sighed and started looking around. She thought on the last time she was here and remembered thinking that there were some missing files. _I should check that out._ As she went to the bookcase, she started skimming case files until she found Kikyo and Rin's mother. "Nakamura and Soul." Kagome started to read out loud. "'I have tarnished the Soul name, along with the Nakamura legacy'. Leaving only these words, my mother and my aunt vanished. I was determined to find the ones who made them blame themselves in this way. Using my spiritual powers, I held an audience with the dead. Finally, the names of two men surfaced; MoMo Totosai, a lawyer who sold my mother's information for riches and the other, the one who sold said information to the press. This _parasite_ , who makes his fortune on threats and coercion…" Kagome stopped suddenly; it seems like the name was ripped off. "She doesn't need to tell me; I already know. _Yokai Magatsuhi._ " _So Kikyo knew Totosai had betrayed her without even meeting her…_

Kagome kept looking at the case files and read those under _suicide_. "Suicide? This is a collection of suicide reports. There's politicians…policemen…!" Kagome gasped, it seemed like Kikyo made notes on these files. "Yokai? Kikyo must've thought he was involved in these suicides…Did Magatsuhi drive them all to…" She stopped; she knew fully well what the man was capable of; her throbbing cheek wouldn't let her forget. She took the most disturbing case and saved it; she might need to use it if she decided on taking on the man. "One last thing, though…I'm going to check on the 'Y' files…" _What the, the entire 'Y' section is missing! Was it taken?_ She sighed; the case taking its toll on her.

"Time to go visit that bastard again."

 **September 7, 2006 7:15 PM**

 **Demoncorp Inc.**

 **CEO's Office**

"My, my, woman. Aren't you persistent?" Kagome kept her distance; she definitely didn't want his hands on her again.

"Sorry," she said sarcastically and continued. "There's something I have to ask you."

"Ms. Lawyer, I really _hate_ having to repeat myself…But it seems the message has not yet penetrated your thick skull!" Magatsuhi took a menacing glance towards her, making her eyes widen. "Stop bothering me! If you persist, I fear a nasty accident may occur." That sent shivers up her spine. "Am I clear?" _Transparent you parasite._

Kagome chewed her lip; was she really going to risk herself for Rin? _Was it even for Rin? I just barely met the girl…_

 _I trust you, so you have to trust me, ok kid?_

 _Ok. Thank you…Kagome._

Kagome sighed and smiled slightly; she had made a promise to help, and she was never one to break her promises. She dared a glance towards Magatsuhi, seeing him smile at her with his pearly whites. _This creep is going down, even if I have to die for it. Kikyo certainly did._

Kagome prepared herself and showed him the newspaper clipping. "Mr. Yokai…see this? It's an article describing the suicide of a politician." Magatsuhi was silent, his red eyes glowing. "He was embezzling secret government funds. Then, one day, word go leaked to the press. The very next day he took his own life."

"And this concerns me how…?"

"I found this article in Kikyo's office." She saw him tense; so he _was_ involved. "She had a file filled with articles like this. Every one of them was labeled with a single word… _Yokai_. I know what you did, Mr. Yokai."

"Really?" Magatsuhi gritted, never losing his smile.

"You were blackmailing him, of course, as you and your company have always done; threatening and coercing hundreds of others!" Kagome kept her stance, even though she saw Magatsuhi's aura grow more menacing by the minute. "You were involved in all of the suicide cases that Kikyo investigated! I'm right, aren't I? About you, about your company…" She was interrupted by Magatsuhi's condescending tutting.

"What a bizarre accusation…Ms. Wrong…What is it that you should be doing now? Investigating me?" He shook his head, continuing his laughter. "No, no. I think not! You should be searching for the one who killed Miss Kikyo!" _But it was you, you bastard!_ He took out his cellphone and called his secretary.

" _Secretary's Office, hello?"_

"Ms. Wrong will be leaving now."

" _Yes, sir. I'll send someone right away."_

"Wait a second, Mr. Yokai…" Kagome attempted to stop him; what should she do now? She took a deep breath and spoke.

"You know what? You're _absolutely right._ I should be searching for the one who killed Kikyo. You know what though?" Kagome's eyes showed her fury. "I think I've done better than that. I've found him, right in _front of me._ " Magatsuhi reached for her, but failed as Kagome sidestepped him.

"Just _what_ are you insinuating…?"

"Kikyo was on to you, you creep. She _knew_ what you were. _That_ 's why Yura was tapping her phone and why you had to make all the evidence _disappear._ Seems fitting, because when Kikyo was murdered, her files suddenly poofed." Kagome glared at him menacingly. "Into _thin air._ So…who do you think the killer is, Mr. _Demon?"_

Magatsuhi looked at her and smirked; taking out his phone.

" _Secretary's Office, hello?"_

"We won't need an escort for Ms. Wrong. Instead, please connect me to the public prosecutor's office." _Isn't that where Sesshomaru works? No…so it was true! He was blackmailed as well!_

" _Of course, sir. One moment please…"_

" _Yokai? That you? What are you doing calling me at a time like this?"_

"Hello, Chief Prosecutor? I've changed my mind. I want to testify tomorrow."

" _What's this about?"_

"The Soul Kikyo case. I witnessed the murder, you see." _WHAT?! "_ And, thus, as a very important witness, I would like to testify."

" _What? Why now? I thought you said you didn't want to go to court?"_ Magatsuhi chuckled and looked at Kagome.

"I seem to have changed my mind. Oh…and one other thing. Send the police over here right away." _What the hell…?_

"There's a woman standing in front of me. She looks dazed but I think she's armed!"

" _What? What woman?"_

"Well, the killer of course!" _Excuse me, WHAT?!_

Kagome was almost having a heart attack at that point. Her head was spinning and her hands felt clammy. _W-what's happening? What's going to happen now?!_

"Did I not tell you, Ms. Wrong? You are a _mere_ lawyer." Here he approached her and whispered in her ear. "Just like Miss Kikyo."

"No one is going to defend you; No lawyer of any worth will, at least. You'll go to jail, your precious client will also go to jail and I'll be here, laughing all the while." _I…I feel faint._

A door was slammed, and low and behold, Carrothead appeared.

 _No way…_

"Detective Fox Shippo, reporting, sir!" He glanced at her and did a double-take. "H-hey, it's you, lady!"

"Detective Fox, I present to you, the woman who killed Miss Soul." Magatsuhi smiled at her frighteningly.

"W-what?" Shippo was confused; he was certain she wasn't even involved in the case. She didn't seem the type.

"Take this despicable human being into custody." Kagome fell to the floor; she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Farewell, Ms. Wrong."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	11. SECOND TURNABOUT: End

**A/N: 10** **th** **installment! Better late than never, right? Hope you enjoy!**

 **Jazzmon: Haha, I understand your anger; I felt the same when I played the game. You have to understand his situation, though. The Chief Prosecutor himself called him to arrest a woman because a _witness_ to a crime allegedly saw her committing murder. That's cause enough for an arrest; however arrest and a guilty verdict isn't the same thing. He gets redeemed afterwards, of course. Shippo's just a 21 year old kid who's been recently promoted to Detective. He _is_ impressionable, but he's not stupid. He's going to try to help Kagome in any way he can. Hope you enjoy this one. :) **

**Oh, about Kagome's bruise…she can't do anything about it; she can't say anything against him because he has the police department under his fist. It was just to show what type of man Magatsuhi is.**

 **Guest: Remember what happened in the previous chapters; Shippo found both her and Rin when they got the call. Rin only got arrested because of the incriminating evidence against her. Remember the note with her name? It's going to be important in this chapter, so look out for it :)! Kagome got arrested because Magatsuhi's a slime ball and wanted to end her because she had enough evidence to end _him_. If you remember the phone call with the Chief Prosecutor, he said he also witnessed the crime and said Kagome was the true killer; Also the fact that she _was_ there when the Detective went to investigate. With his kind of power, he can do anything. He said so; he has blackmail on everyone, even on Sesshomaru. You'll see a bit more of it during this chapter. **

**Leila Walker: Your enthusiasm, as always, is greatly appreciated, haha. Your reviews always get a chuckle out of me. He's a bastard alright, and I thought it fitting because of the whole Midoriko deal too! Sesshomaru has been a bad boy under Naraku's guidance, so it's understandable he has things he can get blackmailed into. Hope you like this chapter as well! Fast update, too ;).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Ace Attorney series nor am I affiliated with them. This is purely for fun and is non-profit.**

 _Previously on Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi_

" _W-what?" Shippo was confused; he was certain she wasn't even involved in the case. She didn't seem the type._

" _Take this despicable human being into custody." Kagome fell to the floor; she couldn't believe what was happening._

" _Farewell, Ms. Wrong."_

 **SECOND TURNABOUT: End**

Shippo was confused, he had been ordered directly by the Chief Prosecutor to arrest the real killer of the Soul Kikyo case; he never expected it to be the lawyer, though. _Something's way fishy around here!_ Shippo looked towards the man who spoke to him and frowned. "S-sir…are you sure? I was there when I made the arrest against Ms. Nakamura, Ms. Higurashi was only there be-" He was quieted by the man's menacing glare.

" _Do what you're told, boy._ She committed the murder! Why, I saw it myself!" Shippo was intimidated by the much older man, but he wasn't about to back down just like that when he really thought that the woman hadn't done anything wrong.

"Listen, I'm gonna have to consult it with my superiors, ok pal? I don't think this is the right choice…" Kagome glanced at Shippo and saw him taking out his phone in order to call the precinct.

"Uh…sir?"

" _What is it Detective? Haven't you arrested the girl already?"_

"Uh…" Shippo glanced at her and bit his lip. "Sir, I really don't think this woman is the one responsible…"

" _Detective Fox."_

"Y-yes, sir?"

" _Did you, or did you not see her at the crime scene?"_

"W-well yes, bu-"

" _Isn't there a witness standing right in front of you that's identifying her as the killer?"_

"Well, that's what he _says_ sir, but I'm not too sure-"

" _Just do what you're paid to do Detective. Don't call me again unless it's to tell me you made the arrest!"_

"But sir!" Shippo fell silent once he noticed the Chief Prosecutor had hanged up. He didn't know what to do; was he just supposed to do what he was told? He sighed and gave up; he couldn't go against his betters, not if he wanted to keep his job. He couldn't let this guy get the better of him, though.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future." Shippo recited dully, noticing Kagome's lack of resistance. Once he had her in cuffs and noticed Magatsuhi had turned around, he quickly turned her around and whispered, "Listen, lady. I'm _sure_ you didn't do it. I'll try to help ya out, ok? This guy suddenly became a witness? Pretty fishy if you ask me." Kagome was shocked; was Carrothead really trying to help her?

She sighed and whispered her thanks and let him take her to the Detention Center.

 **September 8, 3:37 PM**

 **Detention Center**

 **Visitor's Room**

" _I can't believe it's only been a day since the first trial. My trial begins tomorrow. I know Magatsuhi's going to set a trap for me, and the prosecution will be on it, of course. Sesshomaru included. I understand what kind of man Magatsuhi is…but is Sesshomaru really going to put his job before me? I don't understand his hate against defense attorneys and defendants, but I really hope…well, we'll see. An attorney was assigned to me by the state, yesterday. I refused; I could defend myself just fine. A state attorney would just throw the towel on me and let me die in prison."_ Kagome finished writing in her journal and looked towards Rin.

"Hey, Rin. Guess I held up my part of the promise, huh." Kagome smiled slightly, noticing Rin's preoccupied face.

"Kagome! Th-they let me out of detention!" Rin sighed, worried at seeing her cuffed. "Probably your doing, huh." Kagome chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Hah…Now I'm afraid we've switched places." Kagome sighed and decided to explain what happened.

Rin's shocked expression was to expect. "I don't believe it! How many people does that man need to destroy before he's satisfied? My mother…and now you!" Rin grabbed her hands, thinking on the time that Kagome really was there for her when she was the one behind bars. "Is there anything I can do?"

Kagome decided on thinking on it for a bit and answered her. "Alright, if you're offering…" Kagome chuckled inwardly and continued. "You can be my defense lawyer tomorrow!" She saw Rin's eyes light up.

"Alright!" Kagome tilted her head. _She wasn't serious, was she?_

"Huh?"

"Leave it to me!" Rin fist pumped. "I am Kikyo's cousin, after al! Lawyership runs in our families!" Kagome sweat dropped. _Weren't you a priestess…?_ "I'd better run to the bookstore and pick up a copy of 'Law for Rookies'."

Silence reigned until Kagome let out a boisterous laugh.

"Oh, Rin…thank you, really. I'll be fine, there's no need to do so." Rin deflated immediately.

"Listen…you can do something for me. Detective Fox said he'd try and help me out…mind visiting him? I don't think there will be a problem since you're not tied to the case anymore. Try to help him out? I'm sure Kikyo's told you about the man…" Rin frowned, thinking a bit.

"Yeah! Ok! I'll help! I'll come to the trial with the things you need!" Kagome nodded.

"I'll count on it." With that, Rin rushed out and went to look for Shippo.

" _It's the beginning of a new century, yet with crime it's the same old story."_ She started writing in her journal, the only thing her guard – coincidentally Jeff- allowed her to carry. _"In fact, it's gotten worse. Lengthy court proceedings are no longer realistic. Beginning a few years ago, a limit of three days was put on initial court trials. Almost all finish in a day; most with a guilty verdict. I never thought I would end up in the defendant's chair myself. Tomorrow the true culprit will appear as a_ _ **witness**_ **."** Kagome pressed her pen harder as she thought of Magatsuhi. _"This is it! It's me or him!"_

 **September 9, 9:52 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 1**

She met with Rin at the Defendant's lobby, and smiled at her excited demeanor. "I'm guessing you found something?"

"Oh yes!" She handed in a paper written in Shippo's handwriting. Kagome took it from her and began to read.

"Hey, lady!" She began while shaking her head at the boy's childishness. "Sorry I had to arrest ya, but I think I found something! I went back to Soul & Co. Offices to investigate. I don't know if it helps, but I found this note with Magatsuhi's name on it…I guess Kikyo must've been smarter than that creepy man and wrote some things on the 'M' section of her case files. It has a bunch of names I don't really recognize; I hope it helps! PS: You know that bloody note? It was actually a receipt for a glass light stand. Did you see the price of it? Ridiculous! And Ms. Soul bought it the day before she died, too." She finished reading and smiled. She was glad for the young detective's help, especially since he only had a few hours to investigate.

"Does this help?" Rin looked at her expectedly.

"Yeah, maybe it will. Thanks, Rin!" As she was about to hug the girl, Sesshomaru appeared. _Prosecutor Taisho…_

"I received a call from the public prosecutor's office yesterday." Sesshomaru's lips thinned while his eyes began to slit. "He told me that whatever Mr. Yokai says today, it will be the _absolute truth._ " Kagome sighed disappointedly and stared at him with a gloomy gaze.

"Sesshomaru…are you really going to accept being blackmailed?" She noticed he tensed as he looked at her bruise. He balled his fists and spoke.

"How can we know if a person is truly innocent or not?" He looked confused, as if he didn't truly believe that anymore. Kagome caught it and pressed on.

"Sesshomaru, regardless of that…do you truly believe me to be guilty?" She held her breath for his response.

"I make it my policy to get every defendant a guilty verdict! However…" Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he gazed at her.

"I will do my job as I must. I will not, however, let myself be blatantly blackmailed." Kagome sighed, relieved. She smiled a true smile at Sesshomaru.

"You don't have to keep talking, Sesshomaru. I know you have to do your job but…thanks." She bowed at Sesshomaru and he nodded slightly in return, offering her a ghost of a smile. Rin was surprised, so they _did_ know each other! Sesshomaru took his leave as Rin started talking to Kagome.

"H-hey, Kagome? I know you said you knew him, but…" Kagome sighed and stopped her.

"Yeah, and I told you I'd tell you after we get out of this mess." Kagome decided on getting ready, court would commence soon.

"B-but you're defending yourself, aren't you?" Kagome smirked at her and bowed.

"Wish me luck, girl! Let's do this!"

 **September 9, 10:00 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No.1**

"The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Higurashi Kagome." The Judge was the same one who tried Rin and Manten.

Rin was beside her as the court commenced, being her personal aid.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Sesshomaru declared.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Kagome crossed her arms and looked defiantly at Sesshomaru. _Sesshomaru…you better have meant what you said earlier._

"Ms. Higurashi, are you sure you're up to doing this?" The judge asked; it wasn't common for a defendant to take a stance and defend herself in a trial.

"Yes your Honor. I'm fine defending myself." The judge sighed and nodded.

"Understood. Very well, Mr. Taisho, your opening statement, please."

Sesshomaru nodded and began. "As the details of the event are already quite clear to the court, today we will hear the testimony of another witness to the defendant's crime."

"I see. The prosecution may call its witness." _What, just like that? It's like the judge knows why Sesshomaru didn't call him out as a witness before!_ Kagome thought, frowning.

"Objection!" Kagome slammed her hands against the defense stand. "Mr. Taisho, you owe an explanation to the court! Why didn't this witness testify in the trial against Ms. Nakamura Rin?" Sesshomaru sighed and grunted.

"Hn. I suppose I _do_ owe the court an apology." _An apology? I've never seen Sesshomaru apologize to anyone…at least not sincerely._ "Mr. Yokai is a very busy man, and at the time, I believed only Ms. Hair's opinion was all that would be needed." The judge nodded at Sesshomaru and answered Kagome's plea.

"Objection denied; excellent, Mr. Taisho. Thank you for your decorum." Kagome sent a wary gaze to Sesshomaru with a message interlaced in it. _What just happened…?_

Sesshomaru noticed and briefly frowned at her, shaking his head slightly. He decided on mouthing a word to her while everyone's attention was distracted. ' _Yokai'._ Kagome nearly slammed her fist against the stand once she understood what that name meant. _Damnit, he has the judge manipulated, too!_

"I would like to call Mr. Yokai Magatsuhi to the stand." As soon as Sesshomaru proclaimed it, a bailiff entered with Magatsuhi in tow, this time wearing an extravagant rose colored suit with the same diamond buttons engraved in it. _This guy…_

"Name and profession, if you will." Sesshomaru asked monotonously.

"You wish to know the title of my personage?" Magatsuhi's smile sparkled as did his jewelry. Kagome rolled his eyes at his verbatim and sighed. _This guy is an intimidating slime ball but…I swear he seems more like a clown than anything else._

Sesshomaru was startled; _this_ was the man who was blackmailing everyone at the public prosecutor's office? "Hn. Your name." He ground out, almost losing his patience.

"Yes, that _is_ what I said! Oh dear, do my locutions confuse?" He shook his head, as if mocking the prosecutor.

"Name!" Sesshomaru slammed his hand against the prosecution stand, surprising Magatsuhi slightly.

 _These two are great together…_

"Ahem. My name is Yokai Magatsuhi. I am the CEO or president of Demoncorp."

"Did you know the victim, Ms. Soul Kikyo?" Sesshomaru disinterestedly continued with his cross-examination, seemingly already knowing all of the answers.

"That would be a negatory!" He shook his index finger at him, smiling all the while. "No, I did not."

"Were you at the Gatewater Hotel at the night of the murder?" Magatsuhi nodded as his red eyes gleamed.

"Correct."

"And did you witness the murder from there?"

Magatsuhi chuckled inwardly and looked at Kagome's face. "Yes." He licked his lips and smirked menacingly towards her, his gaze sliding to her left cheek.

"Very well, Mr. Yokai. You may begin your testimony." The judge proclaimed, truly initiating the trial. Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru and saw him staring back at her.

 _Kagome…if you can't undo his testimony I can no longer help you._ Sesshomaru thought, sending her a discreet worried glance. Kagome understood the message and nodded.

 _Yeah…I know._ Kagome sighed and prepared herself. _Why do I always feel like it's the end of the world and I'm the last woman standing?_ Kagome sweat dropped.

"I hope you have made your peace with God, Ms. Lawyer!" She looked sharply at Magatsuhi, sending him a death glare.

"Let him have it, Kagome!" Rin cheered her on.

"Let's see, it was about 9:00, I believe." Magatsuhi began, beaming at the court. "I was quietly perusifying…Err, that's _reading_ to you, some papers by the window." _Oh boy. Again with the made up words, you clown?_ "Then I heard a bedlam coming from outside! Surprised, I turned to look at the building across the way. It was then I saw her: a spiky-banged woman attacking another slightly taller woman with long hair!" _S-spiky banged? I am definitely cutting my bangs after this._ "Needless to say, that woman was none other than you, Ms. Lawyer! I called Ms. Hair over at once. She, too, was flabbergasted of course." _Oh yeah, I bet._ "The victim, she…she ran away, but you gave chase!" He took a deep breath and finished with one last statement. "Finally there was a terrible impactation! Then it was all over…"

The judge seemed to think on the testimony, and later accepted it. "Very well, defendant…err, I mean, Ms. Higurashi. Your cross-examination, if you will."

"Yes, your honor." Kagome nodded, and began. "Mr. Yokai, can you be a little more detailed as to _how_ exactly I allegedly attacked Ms. Soul?" Magatsuhi winked at her and agreed.

"Of course! Comprende! I understand!" _Yeah, I get it._ "The victim was attacked, by you, and ran to the left. You gave chase, and struck her down!"

Sesshomaru frowned and asked him, "Are you sure?" Magatsuhi nodded and answered him.

"As you know, I am always abso-posi-lutely perfect!" _You have got to be kidding me…_

"Strange, Mr. Yokai…for being abso-posi-lutely perfect you seem to have a different version of how things worked out than Ms. Hair. She did say the victim dodged to the _right_ , not left." She had caught him in a blatant lie. "I think you've pretty much dug your own grave!" Magatsuhi looked startled and began to grip the witness stand.

"What are you talking about, woman? I-I'm sure it was the left side!" He began to look nervous and Kagome began to understand what was going on.

 _Of course, no wonder the entire 'Y' section was missing! He took it! After killing Kikyo, of course._ Kagome took advantage of the situation and added. "You're right…well, both of you are right, at least." She noticed Sesshomaru's absent objections and smiled slightly in his direction.

"You see, Ms. Hair's testimony is right because she saw the murder take place from the Gatewater hotel's window, while the victim had her back to the window. _You_ are right, however…because you're the killer!" Kagome smirked at her deduction, shocking everyone in the court.

"Explain yourself, Ms. Higurashi!" The Judge ordained, surprised.

She took a glance at Magatsuhi's murderous form and continued. "See, the only way he could've seen the victim dodge to the left is if he was standing directly in front of her. According to this map, this position is pretty much covered by the killer. Add one plus one…and you have your case."

"Ms. Higurashi…are you suggesting he's the killer?" _Are you deaf, baldy? That's just what I said!_ Kagome sighed and nodded.

" _Objection!_ " _Oh no, how'd I slip?_ She looked at Sesshomaru as he began to speak.

"Higurashi, this theory of yours…do you have any proof to back it up?" _Shit I should've known._ Kagome winced, not knowing how to answer.

"Ho ho!" Magatsuhi interrupted, chuckling. "It appears I have been unclear, and for this, I apologize." Kagome redirected her attention from Sesshomaru to Magatsuhi, confused at his words.

"Your Honor…Might I be allowed to testify once more?" The Judge quickly nodded.

"Of course! Let's hear your revised testimony." _Good luck. You can't fix a broken testimony, you slime ball!_

"Ms. Hair's testimony was correct…as was mine! When you assaulted the girl, she first ran to the left. And then you hit her, savagely! That is what I saw. Next, with the last of strength, she ran to the right. You chased her, and delivered the final blow! That is what Ms. Hair saw. You see? You hit her twice!" With that he finished his testimony, making Kagome sigh.

"Ok. Mr. Yokai, let me start off with Kikyo's autopsy. It says she was hit _once_." Kagome began, before she was hit with an:

"Objection!" _Oh Christ, what now?_ She glanced at Sesshomaru and noticed his tense stance. _Something must've happened_ , she thought, as she looked at the Judge and Sesshomaru exchanging quick stares. "The witness is obviously confused, Your Honor. I would like to request a 10 minute break!" _WHAT?!_

" _Oh_ , of course-" He was stopped by Kagome's own objection.

"The witness is confused because he's lying!" She shook her head rapidly, asking the judge to deny the prosecution's request.

The court was in an uproar, rooting for Kagome. The judge slammed his gavel and sighed. "Very well. If the witness would care to revise his testimony…" _The crowd's on my side! No slipping out of this now, Magatsuhi!_

Magatsuhi's stare was murderous; Kagome didn't even want to think of what would happen if he got out freely.

"I looked to the other window when I heard that _thing_ fall!" Kagome heard the rest of the testimony. It was him basically saying everything else he had said before.

"What exactly was _that_ _thing?"_

"O-oh, the glass light stand!" Kagome frowned, remembering the shattered pieces of glass lying next to Kikyo's body. _Wasn't that the glass light stand Shippo wrote about in his report?_ Kagome checked the bloody note and discovered that it, in fact, _was_ a receipt for a glass light stand. _1,000? Holy hell…_

"How'd you see the light stand, Mr. Yokai? It isn't visible through the Gatewater hotel window." Kagome once again took out the floor plans and showed everyone the window. "See? The only thing visible through the window is the furniture; no light stand. So how'd you know?"

"Objection! Mr. Yokai…should you not confess your crime?" Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome and closed his eyes. "That you planted the wiretap?"

"Yes!" Kagome looked towards him outrageously "I was the one to plant the wiretap! I admit to my crime; I went at the beginning of September to plant it. That's when I saw the light stand!" Magatsuhi didn't look the least bit regretful, and Kagome was almost clubbing him with her shoe. _What a liar!_

"See, Your Honor? It has a justified cause; just not a legal one." Sesshomaru interrupted, defending his witness. "We do _not_ accept baseless conjecture in this court! Proof, Higurashi…do you have proof?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome one last time, his last statement a plea. _I have done all I could Kagome…please. Find the proof you need!_

Kagome felt faint…what was she supposed to do? She couldn't breathe…she was going to jail.

"Well, Ms. Higurashi? What will you do?"

"I-I…" Kagome couldn't get anything out. Sesshomaru looked at her and his eyes widened. She _didn't_ have the proof she needed! _No…Have I condemned her?_

" _Don't give up, Higurashi!"_ Kagome was startled. That wasn't Rin's voice…Her eyes widened as she turned, recognizing those familiar charcoal eyes.

"Your Honor… I propose a 10 minute break, the defense does not look we-" He was interrupted by Kagome promptly fainting against the defense stand. The courtroom was in an uproar as the prosecution himself rushed towards Kagome and carried her out after barking some orders. A 10 minute break was issued to ascertain Kagome's health.

 **September 9, 1:12 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 1**

Kagome regained consciousness a few minutes later, blinking her eyes slowly. _Where…where am I._ After a few moments her eyesight cleared up and she recognized the familiar red sofa.

"The waiting lobby…?" She rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"Oh, you're awake. Good." Kagome looked to the side and nearly screamed. _N-no…but how? I-I didn't channel her!_

"I must be hallucinating; this is a dream and I'm actually in jail an-" She was interrupted by a chuckle.

"Really, Higurashi. Is this how you treat your boss?" _So it was her…Kikyo._ Kagome was amazed; Kikyo stood in all her glory wearing Rin's clothes. "Did Rin…?" Kikyo shook her head.

"No. It appears the shock of you giving up woke Rin's spiritual powers; enough for her to channel me, at least." Kikyo patted her subordinate's head affectionately.

"How could you even _think_ of giving up to that _slime_?" Kagome winced, deserving the reprimand.

"B-but Chief! There isn't anything I can do! I-I have no proof…" She almost sobbed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Higurashi…" She tsked, almost disappointed. "You panicked unnecessarily. You have _all_ the proof you need; it's all in these papers." Kikyo took out Shippo's handwritten note and the bloody receipt. "If you read correctly, he _does_ say I purchased the glass stand before the night of the murder; Yokai says it's in the beginning of September." Kagome's eyes widened, it was true. "And these names? Leave this to me; the Detective did a good job with this." Kikyo smirked, her stoic mask breaking slightly. _The Chief, smirking? The end of the world is nigh._ Kagome shook her head to clear her rambling thoughts and spoke up.

"I-I…I guess I just got nervous…I didn't expect the trap and- maybe you were right; I'm still too unexperienced and-" Kikyo interrupted her pointless chatter with a finger.

"Higurashi…you're a genius. I apologize for not saying so when I was still alive." Kikyo's eyes softened at the despondent look her pupil had. "It happens even to the best of lawyers when faced with seemingly impossible obstacles. You weren't even given time to be prepared for this case and defending yourself was a huge risk not anyone would take." Kagome calmed down at Kikyo's words.

"So…I should go back there?" Kikyo nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yes. I'll be with you every step of the way." It was fortunate Kagome woke up before the ten minute break ended; it was almost time to proceed with the trial.

 **September 9, 1:16 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No.1**

The judge slammed his gavel and reconvened the trial. "Is the defendant…rather; are you alright, Ms. Higurashi?" The Judge was concerned for her health; he was quite worried once he saw her faint in the defense stand.

"Yes, sorry Your Honor." Kagome smiled, lightly rubbing her head. "I'm fine now."

"Very well…would you like to commence the cross-examination?" Kagome glanced at the Judge and later at Sesshomaru. She met Sesshomaru's worried gaze and nodded, this time not freezing up.

"Yes, your Honor. This time though…I have proof!"

"Show us then, Ms. Higurashi." Sesshomaru smirked at her; he was glad she managed to walk around the trap he had planted.

"Ah, Mr. Yokai…" Kagome started glaring furiously into Magatsuhi's red eyes. "Your lies have come to an end! You couldn't have seen the light stand because it wasn't there at the _beginning of September!_ Look closely at this receipt, Your Honor! It was bought the 4th, the day _before_ the murder occurred!" Kikyo glanced at her and nodded. She took joy in Magatsuhi's unexpected roar; he knew he was losing.

"No…It's impossachievable…" _Even now, the guy keeps making up words._ Kagome smirked. "Your Honor…I know there's some _pressure_ set on you but…I think you'll agree you can't judge me "guilty" under these circumstances." Kikyo gave Kagome the list of names that Shippo had discovered.

"Read these names to the court…Higurashi." Kagome cocked her head curiously and agreed. She looked at the note and found that many of the names sounded strangely familiar. People in finance, famous celebrities…As she began to read, Magatsuhi's roar could be heard throughout the entire courtroom.

"STOP. Desist! Halt!" Magatsuhi's entire body crumbled to the floor. "No more, _no more!_ M-my reputation…" Magatsuhi slowly lifted himself up and bared his fangs at Kagome. "You, you upstart, you _mere_ lawyer! How dare you, HOW DARE YOU. How did you get that list?!" Magatsuhi was growing wild; he began to punch the witness stand with a ferocity that astounded everyone present.

"Mr. Yokai. Admit your guilt, right here, right now." Kikyo said with a straight face. "Or else this list will be released to the press!" Kagome blinked; it seemed Kikyo was fighting blackmail with blackmail.

Magatsuhi slammed his fist against the witness stand and later crumpled. "I…I confess. I did it…I hit Miss Kikyo with the miniature grandfather clock!"

"Case closed, Your Honor." Kikyo crossed her arms and dared a glance towards the prosecution stand. Taisho Sesshomaru stood still, a strange glint in his eyes. _I can't see it in his face, however his eyes…is he happy that Kagome's free?_ Kikyo wondered.

"Well, I see no reason to continue this trial. Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"You've done it again! That was quite a spirited defense!" The Judge's compliment humbled her; she couldn't have done it without Kikyo, Shippo and even Rin's support, after all.

"T-thank you, Your Honor. I guess you could say that."

"This court finds the defense…Rather, the defendant, Ms. Higurashi Kagome…

*NOT GUILTY*" Kagome slumped in relief, _finally._

"That is all. The court is adjourned!"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	12. THIRD TURNABOUT: Memories

**A/N: 12** **th** **installment! Better late than never, right? Hope you enjoy!**

 **Leila Walker: Woops! Haha, thanks for catching that. I wrote man instead of** _ **wo**_ **man. The grandfather clock was because I forgot Larry had given "The Thinker" to Mia as a gift so I had to make up new evidence. Let's just imagine the grandfather clock was heavy ;). Kagome is also spiritual, as you will read in this chapter, but she doesn't have the abilities Rin and Kikyo have. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest: Our favorite monk makes a reappearance in the next case along with our favorite demon slayer! This chapter is more of a filler though, so expect it in the next chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Ace Attorney series nor am I affiliated with them. This is purely for fun and is non-profit.**

* * *

 _Previously on Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi_

" _This court finds the defense…Rather, the defendant, Ms. Higurashi Kagome…_

 _*NOT GUILTY*" Kagome slumped in relief, finally._

" _That is all. The court is adjourned!"_

 **THIRD TURNABOUT: Memories**

 **September 9, 2006 2:24 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No.1**

Kagome walked into the Defendant Lobby only to find Rin, or rather Kikyo, waiting for her. Kikyo looked at her and patted her head.

"Well, I never thought I'd be saying this again…but, congratulations." She smirked, crossing her arms. "You're lucky we have priestess powers." Kagome chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, your family and Rin's are pretty special. I can channel but…" Kikyo interrupted her, shaking her head.

"Yes, I'm aware. You can only channel souls into another spirit medium who has the capacity to maintain the soul." Kikyo paused and continued. "I know that's why you couldn't channel me through Rin; even though she had completed her training, Rin can't even channel on her own, much less maintain a soul as turbulent as mine." A slight grimace passed Kikyo's face as Kagome looked on.

"Yeah…people who have been murdered have a much stronger and disturbed soul. Err, not to say you're disturbed, it's just-" Kikyo smirked at her.

"Disturbed, am I?"

"N-no that's not what I meant! C-chief you know what I meant." Kagome huffed, turning her face away. Kikyo sighed at her and patted her back.

"Chin up, Higurashi. I understand. Rin's power was unlocked and it's all thanks to you." Kagome smiled at her.

"Regardless of all that…I'm lucky I had both you and Rin on my side. You were both a great help and the reason I was declared innocent." _I have Shippo and Sesshomaru to thank, too…_

"I'm glad you made it." Kikyo closed her eyes for a second, a serene expression on her face. "Kagome…" She opened her eyes, a gentle smile on her face. "Thank you for being there for Rin. She's all alone…but now she has you." Kagome teared up a bit and hugged her mentor.

"Chief…I'm glad you're back."

"I won't forget what you've done for us for as long as I live." The same serene expression set on Kikyo's face while Kagome gazed at her confused. _As long as you 'live'?_

"My time's running out, Higurashi." Kagome cocked her head.

"Huh?"

"Rin's powers are still weak." Kikyo's eyes clouded over. "I can't stay here that long."

"No…Chief, y-you have to stay! You've only been back for a few minutes!" Kagome grabbed her and hugged her close, settling her face near her neck. "Please, Chief…" Kagome felt warm hands rubbing her back as she returned the embrace.

"Don't worry, Kagome." Kagome felt a kiss on her crown. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Chief…" a few tears rolled from her eyes.

"I'm not the _chief_ anymore, Higurashi." Kikyo rustled her apprentice's hair. "Kagome? Can you come to the office tonight…say, 9:00 PM?" Kagome lifted her face a bit and nodded.

"I'll see you later." And with a smile, Kikyo's body and facial features morphed into Rin's once more.

"Chief, wait…Kikyo!" It was too late; she was already gone, a disoriented Rin in her place. Rin blinked for a few seconds then smiled at Kagome.

"Kagome! D-did we win?" She cocked her head; it seemed as if Rin didn't have any idea that Kikyo had used her body to communicate with her. Kagome shook her head slightly, letting go of Rin's body.

"Yeah…we won." Kagome smiled at the girl and her bright disposition.

"Rin…want to go grab a bite? I'm pretty hungry." Rin was confused at Kagome's reaction but smiled nonetheless.

"Sure, Kagome." Rin grabbed the older woman's hand and tugged her towards the exit.

"I feel like burgers!"

"W-what? Burgers?"

"Yeah, yummy! Cheesy, delicious burgers!"

 **September 9, 2006 9:02 PM**

 **Soul & Co. Law Offices**

Kagome entered her old office, nostalgia settling in. _And to think, a few days ago, the Chief and I were here discussing cases…_ Kagome sighed and looked around the dark room. _Being here, it's hard not to think about that night…_

"You came!" She swore she heard Kikyo's voice and her heart began to pump faster. She didn't dare turn around, thinking it was all a dream.

"I was kinda worried you might not." _Kikyo doesn't speak like that…_ Kagome brows furrowed as she was lost in thought.

"What do you mean? You told me to come…"

"Well then! I'm pretty hungry. How about burgers again?" This time Kagome did turn around, feeling instantly disappointed once she saw it was Rin who was talking to her and not Kikyo.

"Oh…it's you, Rin." Rin was surprised.

"Well duh, who else could it have been?" Rin chuckled to herself and continued. "I got a note, see?" Rin handed Kagome the note, her eyes bright. "Kiki wrote me a letter. _Take care of Kagome for me._ " Kagome was shocked, Kikyo wrote to her cousin?

"Take care of…huh?" Kagome crossed her arms and rubbed the back of her head.

"She meant the office; this office!" Rin twirled a bit and continued. "Don't you see? Kiki wouldn't want her work to go to waste. Someone has to help with the new Higurashi & Co. Law Offices, right?" _Higurashi & Co…?_

"And who better but me, Nakamura Rin, reporting for duty!" Rin giggled, taking Kagome's hands into her own. "I don't like being so stuffy though…how about: Yo, Kags! Rin here, ready to get down to business!" Rin winked, leaving Kagome bewildered. _Kags…?_

Rin saw Kagome's face and bit her lip. "You…don't mind me calling you _Kags_ , do you? It's a great nickname! Kiki said that's what your friend Miroku calls you."

Kagome was left silent; she didn't really know what to say to her.

"You know what this means?" Kagome shook her head negatively. "It means we're partners!" Her eyes widened; now she understood everything. _Kikyo…so not also am I supposed to look out for Rin…she has to look out for me, too._ Kagome teared up, eyes gentle as she nodded towards the girl.

 _You know, when I think about it…it's Rin's fault I'm here now, but…If it wasn't for her I'd probably be in jail! Higurashi & Co. Law Offices. It's got a good ring to it. Yeah…thanks Rin._

Kikyo's spirit appeared before them, unseen by both Kagome and Rin, a silent spectator. _Good luck, Kagome._ Kikyo smiled. _I'll always be here…watching._ With that, she disappeared.

"Right, Ok, Kags, let's do it!"

"Huh? Do…what?"

"Burgers, silly, burgers!"

"Oh man, again?"

"Yep! Same place! C'mon, time's a wasting!"

"O-okay! Wait up!"

 **September 15, 2006 5:03 PM**

 **Washington Ave.**

 **Terra's Delight**

Kagome entered her favorite coffee spot, Rin absent from her side. _She resigned from Terra's Delight in order to work with me and she's been a huge help. With Kikyo's absence, things got piled up fast._ Kagome sighed, lost in thought. _I haven't been able to see Kikyo again; Rin can't channel her on her own. I know she's always here though, watching and guiding us._ Kagome smiled as she walked towards her favorite table, isolated in a corner. As the waitress took her order, she couldn't help but stare at the coffee shop's entrance, noting the handsome man who walked in. _Sesshomaru…?_

The man walked towards the counter to place his order.

"Coffee, black." Kagome took a good look at the man's features and the tone of his voice and deducted that it indeed was Sesshomaru. She hurriedly called a waitress near her and spoke to her.

"Hey! Could you tell that man to come over here, please? Tell him it's Kagome." The waitress raised an eyebrow at her but acquiesced. She walked towards the man and looked him up and down. Sesshomaru ignored her while he waited for his coffee.

"Hey, hunk, I've got a message for you." The waitress flirted while Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Humph. If you keep ignoring me your _girlfriend_ is gonna be pretty mad." The waitress waited for a reaction but was disappointed to see that there was none. Sesshomaru however, tensed and glanced at her.

"Hn." The waitress frowned and finally told him the message she was supposed to tell him. "Kagome's her name; she's waiting for you in that table on the corner." The waitress didn't wait for the man to answer her and left, for her own anger had gotten the best of her. Sesshomaru turned his head towards the table in the north eastern corner, noticing a dainty woman with long raven hair and ocean blue eyes staring at him. Kagome noticed and smiled from afar, waving a hand over. Sesshomaru's coffee was finally done, so he paid and decided on walking towards Kagome.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Didn't think I'd ever see you here again, huh?" Kagome smiled as he sat down in front of her, noticing his tense face.

"I suppose." He sipped his coffee slowly, appreciating the flavor.

"Sesshomaru…I wanted to say thank you…for the trial I mean." Sesshomaru glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I did not help you." Sesshomaru stared at her, unblinking.

"So you say, but I know you did." Kagome smirked this time, making Sesshomaru raise both brows. "And I saw how worried you were for me too so…thanks." She took her chances and laid her hand over his, noticing him tense. Sesshomaru wanted to remove his hand, but his feelings for the woman got in the way as his body betrayed him and refused to answer to him.

"Hn." Kagome's gentle smile melted his heart, causing his gaze to soften.

"Sesshomaru…I want you to call me." Kagome bravely declared, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to widen.

"Pardon."

"You heard me! You have my number…call me. I don't want to lose contact with you. Maybe meet up every once in a while to have coffee…like this?" Kagome pleaded, chewing her lip.

"I will…consider it." Kagome's elated laughter was heard throughout the coffee shop, causing him to sigh. "I am your enemy, however. You are a defense attorney and I am a prosecutor." Kagome frowned at him and tutted.

"Don't be like that, Sesshomaru. Right now, I'm just Kagome and you're just Sesshomaru. I think we're both big enough to leave our working life out of our private life, right?" Kagome winked at him, making Sesshomaru feel a bit uncomfortable. He noticed her hand remained above his own and this time removed it.

"Hn. Like I said, I will consider it, Higurashi." He looked at his watch, noticing it was getting late. He elegantly got up without warning, causing Kagome to startle. "I am late; we will talk…another time." He left, ignoring Kagome's shouts. _I can't get too close to her…not again. I could not bear the brunt of her rejection once she finds out what kind of man I have become._ _All because of that incompetent defense attorney._

Kagome was shocked, she had never seen Sesshomaru walk _that_ fast. She sighed, thinking on the whole DL-6 Incident. _Sesshomaru…I don't understand what happened with your father's death; not really. I just know it has something to do with defense attorneys and that's why you hate them. If helping you unravel the mystery of your father's case is what it's going to take to get you to open up to me, then so be it!_ Kagome nodded to herself, satisfied. She stood up and left the coffee shop to go home.

 **September 15, 2006 6:15 PM**

 **Sunset Shrine**

 **Higurashi Residence**

Kagome arrived at her home and saw an unfamiliar car parked next to her own parking. _Who's visiting…?_ Kagome frowned and cautiously entered the shrine.

"Surprise!" A young man with short brown hair and chocolate eyes surprised her with a hug.

"Jeebus! Souta, don't _do_ that!" Kagome tensed before she finally gave into the hug and returned it. "Hey little bro, how've you been?" Souta grinned at her, happy to see his older sister.

"I've been great sis. Just missed this place." Souta let go of her sister and looked at her. She was the same as always, a bit more tired than usual if the bags below her eyes were any indication. "I heard about your boss…I'm sorry." Kagome bowed her head and patted Souta's back.

"It's fine, kid. She's always with us, you know." Souta smiled at her and spoke up.

"Well, if you find another medium you can talk with her anyway…I'm sorry it can't be me." Souta winced, recognizing his lack of power.

Kagome frowned at her brother and bumped him in the head. "Chill, squirt. I've never asked you to channel anyone except grandpa every once in a while." Souta chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Pft. You just like hearing him say _Spirits be gone!_ " They both got a good chuckle at that. Kagome guided her brother to the sofa so they could sit down and talk.

"Staying for a bit?"

"Eh, I don't think so. Just came because of…you know." Kagome hugged her little brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah…thanks for being there for me, little bro."

"Yeah well, that's what little bros are for, right Sis?"

"Family is family."

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. THIRD TURNABOUT: Samurai Spirit

**A/N: 13th installment! So, I'm back! Sorry for the extremely slow update. H** **ere we go, though! Hope you enjoy and expect faster updates from now on!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Ace Attorney series nor am I affiliated with them. This is purely for fun and is non-profit.**

* * *

 _Previously on Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi:_

 _"Pft. You just like hearing him say Spirits be gone!" They both got a good chuckle at that. Kagome guided her brother to the sofa so they could sit down and talk._

 _"Staying for a bit?"_

 _"Eh, I don't think so. Just came because of...you know." Kagome hugged her little brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

 _"Yeah...thanks for being there for me, little bro."_

 _"Yeah well, that's what little bros are for, right Sis?"_

 _"Family is family."_

* * *

 **THIRD TURNABOUT: Samurai Spirit**

 **October 7, 2006 11:15 AM**

 **Sunset Shrine**

 **Higurashi Residence**

In the end, Higurashi Souta decided to stay till December to help his sister at work and at home, leaving college behind for at least one semester. Kagome didn't approve but appreciated the help she was receiving from him. Over the last weeks, Souta had been filling Kagome's ear about some mysterious friend who was really _cool_ and that he even wanted to change his biology major to a music major because of him. She definitely didn't agree; Souta didn't have a single musical bone in his body. Souta's friend was, apparently, a rock star who was also studying law where Souta went to college. Right now, he was watching the morning kid's show "Steel Samurai" while Kagome was making breakfast for the both of them.

"I can't believe you watch that kid's show, Souta." Kagome sighed and shook her head at him, scrambling the eggs in the pan. "I mean, you're just like Rin," she paused, thinking on that. "Actually I think you two are the same age." Souta stopped watching the show and glared.

"Hey! I'm nothing like that dork!" Souta grumbled, coming closer to the kitchen to sit in front of Kagome. "Besides, I'm a year older. _Hello!_ I'm 19 while she's 18; huge difference!" He leaned into the kitchen table and sniffed at the food. "Mm…smells great, Sis! Gosh I missed your cooking." Kagome chuckled at him and started serving him the scrambled eggs with toast.

"Don't be silly; it's just eggs and bread." Souta sheepishly rubbed his head and smiled.

"Yeah, but my scrambled eggs and toast taste like shit!" Kagome frowned and reprimanded him.

" _Language_ , young man!" Souta sighed and grumbled at his sister.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not a kid anymore, Kagome. You seem to forget I'm in college now." Kagome paid him no heed and started serving her own plate.

"Mhm; you forget who raised you after mom and dad died." She gulped her food down and continued. "Don't say it was Grandpa either, he was just there for story time and training." She bumped her brother's head and went back to eating her breakfast.

"Hey, Kags? You think I can have a friend over?" Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"Oh? The rock star?" Souta nodded eagerly, smiling all the while.

"Yeah! He's kind of rough around the edges but he's nice once you get to know him better!" _Sounds like someone else I know…_ She imagined long silver tresses and golden eyes with a piercing smiled softly, lost in thought.

"…he's gonna come visit me next week! I explained the situation here and he said he was planning on doing a free concert anyway so might as well!" Kagome shook her head and concentrated on Souta's words.

"Wait, wait. Who is?" Souta glared at her and pouted.

"Kagome! You weren't even listening to me! My friend, Inuyasha!" _That name…_ Kagome furrowed her brows; the name seemed eerily familiar.

"Strange…the name seems pretty familiar to me." Souta cocked his head at her.

"Well, his gang is pretty famous! They're called _Iron Reaver: Soul Stealers!_ " Kagome sweat dropped at the name; she felt extremely old. _I haven't heard of that group in my entire life._

"A-and they're popular?" Souta once again nodded, making Kagome sigh.

"Sorry kiddo, no idea who they are." Souta laughed at her.

"Well you're an old hag now, Sis! Of course you don't- OW!" Kagome hit Souta's head hard. Her left eye started to twitch while she spoke.

" _Don't call me a hag, again._ Respect your elders, boy!" Souta sulked and looked away from Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

 _Grrah!_

 _You have disgraced me for the_

 _last time, Steel Samurai!_

 _The pale moon in the sky_

 _cries for your blood!_

 _The moon? No, it is you who_

 _should gaze upon the moon..._

 _For it will be the last moon_

 _you ever see!_

 _See you in hell,_

 _Evil Magistrate!_

 _Whoooooooaaaaaaa!_

 _Grrrrrraaaaaaaah!_

 _The warriors' swords gleam_

 _and strike in the moonlight!_

 _One has fallen... but who?_

 _Only the moon knows!_

 _Don't miss next week's_

 _exciting episode:_

 _"The Dark Messenger Returns!"_

* * *

 **October 14,** **2006 5:31 PM**

 **Higurashi & Co. Law Offices**

The TV channel went into commercials just as the show ended. Souta and Rin were present, laughing and talking about the episode. Rin turned around towards Souta, who was taking care of some files that had tumbled to the floor with their excited movements.

"That rocked! _See you in hell, Evil Magistrate!"_ Kagome glanced at her and chuckled; Souta and Rin weren't that different after all. Rin took a broom from the office closet and started waving it around like a spear, making Souta stand up and attempt to fight her. Kagome shook her head and reprimanded the girl.

"Woah, woah. Stop waving that broom around!" Rin look back at Kagome, surprised to see her there still.

"Oh, Kags! I didn't know you were here!" Kagome sweat-dropped; didn't she work here?

"Of course I'm here, silly girl. What was that show about again? I forgot the name…" Kagome thought on it for a bit before being interrupted by Souta.

"Geez, Sis! I told you already; it's the Steel Samurai!" Souta and Rin looked at each other before giving each other a high-five. "It's only the best show, _ever._ Right Rin?" Rin nodded excitedly and continued on.

"He's only the most popular TV hero for young people!" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her, looking at her incredulously.

"Young? Like, how young?" Rin cocked her head at the question, thinking on the answer.

"Um…10 years old?" Kagome sweat-dropped once again. _Really? So this_ is _a kid's show._

"I don't see why you guys are so excited then; I thought you were both adults." Souta scoffed while Rin pouted.

"Uh, we're still _teens_ , you know? Eigh _teen_ , nine _teen._ Not like you, Kags!" Rin happily clapped her hands while Souta blew Kagome a raspberry.

"Old hag!" Kagome grabbed the broom from Rin's hand and smacked her brother with it. Rin gasped and watched as Souta's body slowly crumpled to the ground, holding his head.

"Agh, Kagome you didn't need to do that!" Kagome snorted at the boy and crossed her arms.

"I told you not call me a hag again, squirt. Goes for you too, Rin." She showed Rin a radiant smile, eyes squinting. Rin chuckled nervously and went to help Souta get up.

"Besides I'm not _that_ old. I'm 25 myself." Kagome harrumphed and sat down in front of her desk. Souta, still rubbing his wound, went to sit in front of her.

"Why don't you watch it with us, then? He's really cool!" His eyes shined while Rin sighed dreamily, both of them thinking of the Steel Samurai. "I told you he was really popular, too!" Souta swirled in his chair and continued. "When they asked the kids in grade school what they wanted to be, "Steel Samurai" was no.1!"

Kagome sweat-dropped, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I really worry about kids these days." She mumbled, making sure her two employees didn't hear her. Rin interrupted her thoughts by clearing her throat.

"Well, the Steel Samurai's over. I guess it's time to close up the office." Kagome nodded and then slumped over her desk.

"Yeah...I wish we got some clients though." The first month after Kikyo's death was full of paperwork, mainly letting clients know their lawyer died and that her successor was Kagome. Not many were pleased to know they were now in the hands of a green lawyer and decided on looking towards other lawyers for their services. Needless to say, morale was low.

Kagome was lost in thought as Rin and Souta started cleaning up the office, turning off the lights and closing the windows. _Kikyo's murder was the talk of the town for some time...But no one paid any attention to the Higurashi & Co. Law Offices. How am I going to pay rent this month?_ Kagome groaned and held her head with both hands. She knew a headache was coming soon.

"It'll be okay." Kagome looked up towards the voice, and met with Rin's gentle smile, head cocked to the side. "I'm sure some big client is just around the corner!" She patted Kagome's head while Kagome sighed.

"If you say so…"

 **October 16, 8:14 AM**

 **Sunset Shrine**

 **Higurashi Kagome's Bedroom**

 _Brrrinng_

 _Brriing_

 _*beep*_

"H-hello? This is Kagome." Who would call her at this hour, anyway? It was her day off! She groaned and got up from her pink decorated bed and trotted over to the bathroom. She stopped suddenly once she heard the voice of the person who called.

" _K-K-Kags!"_ Kagome winced and blinked a few times, trying to concentrate.

"Rin? What? It's still early…" She yawned, making her point.

" _I-It's the Steel Samurai! The Steel Samurai got arrested!"_ The who?

"Huh? You mean the guy on that show?" Kagome scratched her head, she wasn't understanding anything Rin was telling her.

" _Yes! They're saying that the Steel Samurai killed a villain!"_

"..." Kagome's mind went blank. "Isn't that what he's supposed to do?" Kagome yawned again and started washing her teeth.

"Yeah, on TV!"

"Yeah, on TV." Kagome muttered out as best she could, her mouth full of toothpaste.

" _No! I mean, he actually did it! In real life! He skewered a villain with his Samurai Spear!"_

Kagome gurgled and spit out the toothpaste, feeling clean. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." She deadpanned.

" _Just come to the office, quick! Please, Kags!"_

Kagome sighed; this was just one headache after another. With one last yawn, she nodded. A full ten seconds passed till she noticed Rin couldn't really _see_ her nod. "Ah, sorry. Sure I'll be there in a bit."

 _*beep*_

Kagome sighed and looked toward's Souta's bedroom. _Eh, I'll just let him sleep. It's Sunday, anyway._ She took out her signature blue jacket and pants along with a crisp white blouse. _This better be quick_ she thought, while putting on her heels.

 **October 16, 9:22 AM**

 **Higurashi & Co. Law Offices**

She entered the office and the first thing she saw was Rin's bed hair. _Looks like she came running here, huh_ _._ She looked above Rin and saw that the TV was on.

" _Now for the morning news. The actor Medi Jinenji was arrested yesterday. Medi plays the lead role in the popular kid's show The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo. He was arrested on suspicion of murder. The victim was Kan Renkotsu, who plays the villain known as the Evil Magistrate. His body was found still inside the Evil Magistrate costume. The Samurai Spear was also found stuck through the body. Police believe this was the murder weapon, and are investigating further."_

Rin turned off the TV, watching Kagome's blank expression.

"This has to be a joke." Kagome looked towards Rin, who was on the verge of a panic attack.

"No, no, no! It's a nightmare! The Steel Samurai is over! The world is over!" Kagome sweat-dropped at the girl's words and sighed. Suddenly, the office phone started to ring, so Kagome watched curiously as the girl carefully answered.

"Yes… Higurashi & Co. Law Offices." Rin's eyes widened at what the caller was telling her. Kagome couldn't help but look on as Rin's face expressed a myriad of emotions. She was shocked, however, at Rin's unexpected scream.

"What!? Kags! I-It's the Steel Samurai!" Kagome's own face froze with shock as she slowly sat down on the sofa.

"W-what!?" Rin ignored Kagome's outburst and focused on the caller.

"Yes… yes! Of course! We'll be right there!" Rin closed the phone with a loud click and almost jumped all over Kagome.

"Let's go, Kags!" Rin saw Kagome's eyes widen as she opened her mouth to ask,

"Go where?" Rin sighed, frustrated at her mentor's attitude.

"They have the Steel Samurai down in detention!" Rin's puffed out face drew Kagome's attention and she frowned.

"And…?" Kagome drawled out; it wasn't any of her business that someone was arrested. It's not like they were calling to ask for her- wait…

"Rin-" Rin interrupted her by grabbing both of her hands and pulling her up.

"I've decided this will be our first case!" Without further ado, Rin took, or more like dragged, Kagome out of the law office and into the detention center, where her hero was incarcerated.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
